La recherche
by Azurill01
Summary: Sacha n'a jamais connu son père et l'homme est un vrai mystère. Un mystère que le jeune homme est bien décidé à percer.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont tirés du dessin-animé Pokémon et ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _C'est une magnifique journée de Mai. Haut dans le ciel, les nirondelles reviennent de leur migration sur le continent voisin. Un légère brise soulève les branches des arbres, et porte les rires des enfants qui résonnent dans la cours de récréation de la petite école du Bourg Palette._

 _\- Où est ton papa ? Demande méchamment un garçon plus grand que les autres._

 _\- Je pari qu'il t'a abandonné ! Ricane un de ses camarades_

 _\- Il avait trop honte de toi ! Surenchérit un autre._

 _Le petit garçon à qui sont envoyées les moqueries baisse la tête. Il tente de retenir les larmes qui se forment au coin de ses yeux, serrant les poings, les bras tendus le long du corps._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire, que son papa était tellement un mauvais dresseur, qu'il était parti se cacher, et le pire, c'est que toi, tu vas finir comme lui. Reprend le plus grand du groupe._

 _Sa victime essaye de faire abstraction de la boule qui grossit dans sa gorge._

 _Les moqueries devenaient incohérentes et stupides, faites par des enfants, mais elles ne l'étaient pas moins blessantes._

 _Lentement, le petit garçon visé relève son visage larmoyant vers ses agresseurs._

 _\- Tais-toi ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Crie-t-il. Je deviendrai Maître Pokémon et je vous prouverais à tous que vous avez tord. Ajoute-t-il avant de se jeter sur le plus grand et de le frapper_.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants ?_

 _La voix de la maîtresse n'arrête pas pour autant le petit garçon. Il continue de donner des coups à celui qui est sous lui._

 _Le saisissant par la taille, la maîtresse le soulève._

 _\- Sacha, arrêtes toi ! Lui ordonne la jeune dame, alors que l'enfant continue de se débattre dans ses bras._

 _Le posant à terre, elle lui saisit les bras._

 _\- Stop ! Finit-elle par lui ordonner plus fermement._

 _Le petit garçon s'arrête et baisse la tête,_ _ **coupable**_ _, tandis que sa_ _ **victime**_ _se remet lentement sur ses jambes._

 _La maîtresse leur jette un regard furieux avant de faire tomber sa sentence._

 _\- Vous êtes punis, tous les deux ! Allez-vous asseoir, chacun à bout du préau. Et je convoquerais vos parents._

 _Le dit Sacha enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et, obéissant, va se mettre dans un coin du préau. Se positionnant accroupi, il ramene ses jambes contre son torse et se recroqueville. Convoquer ses parents. De toute façon il n'a pas « des parents », il en a juste une moitié. D'ailleurs, sa mère allait être furieuse. Si son papa avait été là, est-ce que lui aussi il aurait été furieux ? Lentement, il se met à sangloter. Ou est-ce qu'il aurait été fier qu'il ne se laisse pas faire ?_

Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin atteint son but, il devait être heureux, non ? Il leur avait prouvé à tous qu'ils avaient tord, qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimé. Il leur avait rabattu le bec à tous, quand il était revenu avec le titre. Il avait ri intérieurement quand ils étaient venu le féliciter, comme si ils étaient des grands amis. Comme si il avait oublié les nombreuses moqueries qu'ils lui avaient envoyé durant leur enfance.

Assit dans son jardin, Pikachu à ses côtés, Sacha repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dû surmonter pour en arriver là. Une jolie rousse passa la porte et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sacha entrelaça ses doigt à ceux d'Ondine et sourit. Elle partagea son sourire, mais le regarda inquiète.

\- Sacha, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis aux anges. Lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ondine se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle lui forçait la main. Elle avait appris à le connaitre et Sacha finissait toujours par parler, mais il fallait être patient. Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sacha ferma les yeux et tenta de profiter du moment.

Oui, il avait réussit. Il avait, son titre, son indépendance, son propre appartement et surtout il avait des vrais amis, Ondine et ses Pokémon. Il avait tout pour être heureux, alors pourquoi cette ombre passait toujours dans son esprit ? Pourquoi elle ne le quittait jamais ?

Ce n'est pas le même vide qu'une personne laisse quand elle meurt, car là on garde les souvenirs et on sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Non, là, c'était plus oppressant, c'était plus une obsession. De vivre dans l'ignorance. Il avait beau s'être résolu de lâcher prise, il retombait toujours dans la même rengaine.

Mais à quoi lui sert son titre, si la personne qui est censé lui servir d'exemple n'est pas là pour être fière de lui ? Où va-t-il continuer d'avancer maintenant, s'il ne sait même pas d'où il vient ? C'était comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

Est-ce que les garçons ressemblent toujours à leur père ? Est-ce que lui aussi, le jour où il aura un enfant, il fuira, il l'abandonnera comme _son_ père avait fait ? Sans laisser la moindre explication, sans laisser le moindre mot. À croire que _son_ père n'avait jamais existé.

De rares fois sa mère avait furtivement lâché quelques informations sur lui, mais finalement, Sacha se rendait compte, qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui. Au vu du physique de sa mère, il devait plus ressembler à _son_ père. Au vu de son caractère, il devait plutôt ressembler à _son_ père. Est-ce que pour autant ça lui donnait une idée de qui était vraiment _son père_ ?

La fête finit, l'euphorie retombée, Sacha retourna dans sa chambre d'enfant. Se plaçant devant son miroir, il s'observa un instant. Quel beau jeune homme il était. Un corps de rêve, un visage à en faire tomber plus d'une et une belle réussite. Il esquissa un sourire. Puis son regard s'assombrit à nouveau. Il se détourna du miroir. Il serra la mâchoire et les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une personne qu'il n'ait jamais connu vienne lui pourri son jour de gloire ? Vienne sans cesse lui miner le morale ? Soudainement, dans un excès de colère, il frappa le mur. En réalité, c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère. C'était lui qui pensait toujours à _son père_.

D'un bras las, il releva le vieux poster d'un Kicklee qui était collé contre le mur. Il camouflait un trou dans le plâtre. Crise de colère qu'il avait eu à ses 13 ans, quand il avait décidé d'arrêter de faire des recherches sur son père, après une énième déception. Son voyage n'avait pas que pour but de le faire devenir maître Pokémon, c'était une façon détourner de le rechercher _lui._ De rassurer sa mère qu'il était heureux, qu'il vivait des aventures extraordinaires et qu'il n'avait pas pour obsession son père.

Derrière la commode qu'il venait juste de déplacer, il cacha sa dernière crise. Depuis quand était-il si colérique ? De qui tenait-il un tel tempérament ? Certainement _son père._ Jamais sa mère ne s'était mise dans un tel état. Même quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait les pires bêtises, elle ne lui avait jamais crié dessus violemment.

 _Il est tôt, mais la lune est encore haute dans le ciel. Dans le petit village du Bourg Palette tout est calme. Une ombre furtive se fait apercevoir dans le jardin d'une maison. Elle saute par-dessus la clôture, se rattrape de justesse et court aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettent, vers le chemin qui va en direction de Jadielle. En passant sous un lampadaire, on distingue la silhouette frêle d'un petit garçon de 7 ans. Un sac sur le dos et un air déterminé, il s'aventure dans les herbes qui entourent le village. Il y a quelques mouvements qui lui font retenir son souffle, mais il continue d'avancer. Quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent, il est en plein milieu de la forêt en direction de Jadielle, et fier de lui, il continue son chemin sur la route dégagée entre les hautes herbes. Son ventre gargouille, alors il s'assoit sur un banc pour manger la barre de céréale qu'il a pensé à prendre. Par la même occasion, il sort une carte pour organiser la suite de son itinéraire_.

 _Alors qu'il est tranquillement assis sur le bord de la route, à profiter du calme et du soleil, une vieille dame et son Nidorina passent devant lui. Le regard intrigué, elle s'approche._

 _\- Tu es tout seul ? Lui demande-t-elle. Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?_

 _« Où est ton papa ? » Combien de fois avait-il dû faire face à cette question ? Il détestait cette question. Il se lève précipitamment en bousculant la vieille dame qui manque de tomber._

 _ **\- Pour le moment je n'ai pas de papa !**_ _Lâche-t-il avant de partir en courant._

 _Oui, seulement pour le moment. Parce que si il est parti, c'est pour le retrouver. Et sa mère sera fière de lui quand il le ramènera. Et son père sera fier de lui, de voir comment il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour le retrouver. Alors il n'abandonnera pas, et il cherchera jusqu'au bout._

Sacha allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'enfant l'air absent. Quand l'inspecteur Jenny l'avait ramené à sa mère après la petite escapade de ses 7 ans, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que, la prochaine fois qu'il quitterait la maison ainsi, il pouvait dire adieu à son voyage initiatique. Il avait alors patienté, bien sagement, d'avoir ses 10 ans et de pouvoir partir à l'aventure, avec en motif caché, rechercher son père.

Il avait traversé tous les continents, visité des centaines de villes. Il cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il ne savait pas d'où partir, ni où chercher. Quand il avait voyagé dans le Kantô, il avait cru trouver des indices, mais ça ne l'avait conduit à rien. La seule personne qui pouvait détenir la plus infime information, c'était sa mère.

Là, allongé sur son lit, Sacha prit une décision. Oui, c'était décidé. Avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait plus tard, aux projets qu'il envisagerait en tant que maître avec Pikachu, à ceux avec Ondine. D'abord il tenterait tout. Cette fois-ci, il se donnerait les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout. De le retrouver. De savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Même si c'était pour découvrir qu'il était mort, au moins il serait fixé. Et s'il voulait commence ses recherches, il allait falloir commencer par la source. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, ici, chez lui.

* * *

 _J'ai commencé à écrire ça en 2013, initialement un OS, ça me prend maintenant 31 pages. Donc il était temps que ce soit posté..._

 _Les chapitres seront cours donc j'essayerai de poster rapidement la suite._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. La chambre des secrets

**Je tiens avant tout à remercier celles et ceux qui ont lu le prologue et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait super méga plaisir !**

* * *

Le lendemain de la fête, Sacha prit tout son temps pour se lever. Il avait attendu que sa mère parte pour le marché, afin de pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Oui, il le reconnaissait c'était mesquin, mais il ne se sentait pas de lui demander des renseignements. Plusieurs fois par le passé, il avait essayé et c'est comme si elle avait évité la question. Ne répondant jamais franchement. Comme ci elle cherchait à le protéger, ou bien simplement qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse et qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Servant simplement quelques biscuits à Pikachu, Sacha partit ensuite dans la chambre à sa mère pour trouver la moindre information qui serait susceptible de le conduire sur une piste.

Il s'avança dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer dans cette pièce. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il devait avoir 7 ans, et venait réclamer à sa mère un câlin après avoir fait un cauchemar. Tout était méticuleusement rangé dans la pièce. Le lit fait et tiré à 4 épingles. Tout le contraire de sa chambre, pensa un instant Sacha. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était ici que sa mère rangeait les papiers qui étaient importants. Comme les factures, ou encore son bulletin de note, se souvint-il en grimaçant. Il s'avança vers sa commode et se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs un par un. Le premier contenait des draps, le suivant des serviettes et des pyjamas, enfin, dans le dernier tiroir, il trouva toute une pile de paperasse. Le jeune maître soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas tombé sur le tiroir de sous-vêtements à sa mère. Prenant la pile de papier, il la déposa à même le sol. Travailler sur le lit aurait pu le défaire et être compromettant pour lui.

Il commença à farfouiller dans les papiers. Des factures, des relevés de compte, un ticket de caisse de la supérette du village. Ce tiroir était tout le contraire de la chambre, rien n'était rangé. Des lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé de ses différents voyages, des morceaux de papiers où il était noté des recettes de cuisine. Le jeune maître haussa les épaules et dire que sa mère lui faisait la morale pour qu'il soit organisé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Au milieu de tout ce fouillis, il allait bien trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Une photo, un papier officiel, un post-it, il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi.

Il tomba sur un carnet. Sa couverture était en cuire et fermée par une ficelle. Curieux, il l'ouvrit pour aussitôt le refermer. Il lui avait suffi de voir la mise en page de ce qui était écrit pour comprendre que c'était le journal intime de sa mère. Il rougit devant sa trouvaille et garda un fixe sur l'objet pendant un moment. Certes, il cherchait des informations, mais était-il prêt à aller aussi loin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Il y avait certainement des secrets que sa mère voulait garder secret justement... _et que lui n'avait pas envie de connaître non plus…_

Dans son dos, un grincement de porte se fit entendre et Sacha sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

\- Pikapi ? Demanda la petite souris jaune qui passa le pallier de la chambre en remuant le museau.

Sacha porta sa main à sa poitrine et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Pikachu tu m'as fait peur ! Gronda le maître en se tournant vers son Pokémon.

\- Pika ? Demanda intrigué la souris électrique.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Je cherche des info sur mon père. Répondit sans plus de détail le brun.

Le Pokémon connaissait son dresseur par cœur. Souvent, lorsqu'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, Sacha lui avait parlé de son père. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il alla se mettre aux côtés de son ami et commença, à son tour, à retourner les papier pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Sacha quant à lui il reposa le journal sur le sol. Il ne le lirait pas. Ou que si vraiment il ne trouvait rien, se jura-t-il.

Enfin tout en bas de la pile il tomba sur le sésame. C'était le livret de famille. Ce dernier était très épais et il contenait des papiers libres. Il observa un instant la couverture du carnet. Hésitant quand même à l'ouvrir. Son Pokémon le prit par surprise pour projeter le livret par terre et l'ouvrir.

\- Pikachu ! Râla le jeune dresseur.

\- Pikachu pi ! Renchérit la souris électrique en continuant sa lecture.

Se résignant, Sacha vint se placer au dessus de son Pokémon pour lire à son tour ce que contenait le livret.

Premièrement l'acte de mariage. La date, l'heure, le lieu, le nom de sa mère, le nom de son père et enfin leur signature en bas de la page. Plusieurs fois Sacha relut le nom, pour se familiariser avec. Étant sûr de bien l'imprimer dans sa tête. Un nom qui normalement n'aurait jamais dû lui paraître aussi étranger.

\- C'est bon, tu peux tourner la page. Indiqua le dresseur.

Pikachu obéit. Cette fois c'était son acte de naissance. La date, l'heure, le lieu, son poids, sa taille, son nom, le nom de sa mère et de nouveau le nom de son père et leur signature en bas de la page. Preuve que son père était encore présent quand il était né. Preuve que son père l'avait bien déclaré comme étant son fils.

C'était bien la première fois que Sacha réussissait à en obtenir autant. Malgré tout ce que impliquait ce carnet, une question restait en suspend. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Son père avait été présent pour sa naissance, mais pas pour la suite. Pourquoi ?

Cela était de plus en plus étrange. Son père avait-il eu un différent avec sa mère et il était parti en les abandonnant ? Mais pourquoi ne pas garder contact avec lui dans ce cas là ? Les divorces, c'est courant, non ?

\- Vas-y Pikachu, tu peux tourner la page. Souffla Sacha.

La souris électrique obéit et tourna la page du livret. Un espace vide pouvant contenir un autre acte de naissance. Il y eut plusieurs pages vides comme celle-ci avant que les deux coéquipiers tombent sur une enveloppe qui était glissée entre les feuilles du livret.

Elle était adressée à sa mère, comme en témoignait le nom et l'adresse du destinataire, mais l'écriture manuscrite ne lui disait rien. Le jeune maître prit l'enveloppe dans sa main et l'observa un instant attentivement. L'auteur de cette lettre semblait avoir la manie d'écrire de façon saccadée et penchée. Gardant ces détails en mémoire, Sacha ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il resta sur sa fin lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Seul à l'intérieur du rebord se trouvait la date à laquelle, certainement, la lettre avait été envoyée et le lieu d'où elle avait été expédiée. Elle avait été postée de la ville de Jadielle, quand il avait deux ans.

Pikachu de son côté avait continué de tourner les pages du carnet quand il tomba, de nouveau, sur une nouvelle enveloppe. Il la prit et la tendit à son dresseur.

\- Pikapi ! L'interpella-t-il.

Sacha détourna la tête pour poser son regard sur son Pokémon et la nouvelle lettre qu'il lui tendait. De nouveau, c'était la même écriture. Elle avait été envoyée quelques mois après l'autre, mais dans la ville d'Argenta et malheureusement pour Sacha comme pour la dernière l'enveloppe, elle était vide de toute lettre. Les deux coéquipiers trouvèrent ainsi plusieurs enveloppes. Les dates se succédèrent jusqu'à ces cinq ans. Les villes partaient de Jadielle jusqu'à Azuria. Plusieurs étaient envoyées d'Azuria. Mais à chaque fois les enveloppes ne contenaient rien. Puis, plus aucune lettre jusqu'à la fin du livret de famille.

C'était vraiment étrange et Sacha se posait de plus en plus de question. Ce carnet ne lui avait pas vraiment apporter d'informations importantes mais au contraire semblait soulever plus de mystère qu'autre chose. Pourquoi sa mère avait gardé toute ces enveloppes vides, où était passé les lettres ? Et surtout, qui était l'auteur de ses lettres ? Son instinct lui soufflait que tout ça avait un rapport avec son père.

Néanmoins, elles ne lui donnaient aucune idée d'où commencer ses recherches pour le retrouver. Laissant glisser toutes les enveloppes sur le sol Sacha se posa contre le rebord lit en lâchant un soupir. Il passa sa main contre son front. Sa mère avait-elle totalement rayé son père de sa vie ?

Le jeune maître releva son visage quand il sentit son Pokémon lui tirer la manche.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Pikachu ? L'interrogea Sacha.

\- Pipika ! Lui répondit joyeusement le Pokémon électrique en lui tendant une nouvelle enveloppe.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Lui demanda surpris son jeune maître.

\- Pi ! Indiqua le petit Pokémon en indiquant le journal intime que Sacha avait plutôt posé par terre.

Le jeune maître Pokémon fronça les sourcils et repoussa l'enveloppe comme si elle était un objet dangereux. Bon, ce n'était pas lui qu'y avait ouvert le journal intime, donc il se sentait moins coupable, mais quand même, il avait depuis le début de sa fouille l'impression de violer l'intimité de sa mère.

C'était la dernière enveloppe qu'il regarderait après, il faudrait tout ranger. N'étant pas le moins du monde surpris l'enveloppe avait les même écritures, toutes avec la même manuscrit, mais au toucher, il sembla à Sacha qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit comme pour les précédentes, il était écrit à l'intérieur le lieu d'où elle avait été envoyé. Ici aussi c'était Azuria comme pour les précédentes, mais c'est la date qui le marqua le plus. Elle avait été envoyé il y a 10 ans. Il avait 13 ans à cette époque. C'était pour sûr, l'enveloppe la plus récente sur laquelle ils étaient tombés Pikachu et lui. Sacha sentit son cœur s'accéléré quand l'ouvrit et vit qu'un petit papier blanc y était glissé. C'était sûr, cette fois-ci était la bonne. Il allait obtenir une information clef pour retrouver son père.

Il sortit délicatement le morceau de feuille, et Pikachu sauta sur son épaule pour le lire avec lui. Prenant une inspiration, Sacha déplia le papier.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? S'insurgea-t-il après l'avoir lu.

La feuille semblait trop grande pour les seuls mots qui y étaient écrits. Elle était jaunie et avait un bord corné.

 _Désolé._

 _Et c'était signé du nom de son père._

C'est tout ! C'est sûr, Sacha était désolé d'avoir tant espéré et de finalement retomber si lourdement à la dure réalité.

Le jeune maître haussa les yeux au ciel, avant de glisser le papier dans son enveloppe, et de ranger le tout dans le journal intime. Lorsqu'il retourna l'enveloppe un cachet brun attira son attention. On aurait cru lire le nom d'une entreprise. Et puis un dessin. Une sorte d'éclair, avec un Raichu à moitié effacé qui sourit. Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait signifier ? Malgré sa déception, la curiosité du jeune maître s'était réveillée. Peut-être s'il partait pour Azuria, la ville où avait été postée la lettre, il pourrait trouver plus d'info là-bas. Ou en tout cas quelque chose qui pourrait le rapprocher de son père.

C'est en continuant dans ses pensées que, le jeune maître rangea la paperasse qu'il avait mis en désordre, avec l'aide de son Pokémon.

Enfin les deux acolytes sortirent de la pièce.

\- Pikachu, notre prochaine quête débute à Azuria. Finit le jeune maître en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas voulu donner de nom au père de Sacha, on ne le connaît pas et je n'avais pas envie de lui en attitré un. Donnez lui celui que vous voulez, laisser parler votre imagination à ma place !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Les indices d'Azuria

**La suite est là !**

* * *

Ondine rentra dans l'appartement du jeune maître. Elle avait frappé plusieurs fois, mais personne n'était venu lui ouvrir. Elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était ouverte. Faisant quelques pas dans le couloir de l'entrée, elle s'arrêta sur l'objet qui était posé au sol. Son cœur se serra quand elle reconnu là un sac de voyage. Très vite, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de l'appartement d'où elle entendait du bruit. Elle trouva Sacha devant son armoire grande ouverte et Pikachu sur le lit en train de trier des vêtements. En entendant des pas dans la pièce le jeune homme et son Pokémon tournèrent la tête.

\- Ondine ? Demanda surprit le maître Pokémon. Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure.

\- Sacha, tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix précipité.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard gêner avec son Pokémon avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite amie.

\- Et bien…

S'approchant d'elle, il la prit par les épaules pour la faire asseoir avec lui sur son lit. Devant son air grave, Ondine sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La rousse se torturait les doigts et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire passer son regard de son petit ami à son Pokémon électrique. Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il se sentait obligé de tout lui dire.

\- Je, … Je vais partir à la recherche de mon père. Avoua-t-il.

Ondine écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça qu'il lui avait caché la soirée dernière, c'était ce qui lui avait donnée cet air triste alors que tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour fêter sa victoire. Jamais la rousse n'aurait cru que Sacha avait un tel projet. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé qu'il portait le moindre intérêt pour son père, mais après tout, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions à son sujet. Durant leur voyage, quand ils étaient encore des enfants, il avait évoqué quelques rares fois son père. Elle avait le souvenir que le passage à Argenta et la rencontre avec le père de Pierre l'avait particulièrement affecté à l'époque.

Le brun n'était pas du genre à dire à voix haute ses sentiments, encore moi ceux qu'ils avaient pour son père. Pour ça, Ondine le connaissait assez bien. Voir que, même un homme comme lui que les gens pensait, à tord, inébranlable avaient des faiblesse, le rendait plus humain, et Ondine l'aimait comme ça.

Devant le silence de sa petite amie, Sacha décida de continuer ses explications.

\- Ecoute, tu peux trouver ça stupide, et c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais…

\- Laisse moi venir avec toi ! Le coupa précipitamment Ondine. Tu as tes raisons pour n'en n'avoir jamais parlé. Mais tu pars pour quelque chose où tu n'y arriveras pas seul, alors laisse moi venir avec toi.

Le jeune maître sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, un sourire se dessina au coins de ses lèvres. Il prit lentement la main d'Ondine dans la sienne.

\- Bien. Puisque je sais que, même si j'avais dit non tu serais venu.

La souris électrique sauta sur les genoux de la rouquine.

\- Pika !

\- Une nouvelle aventure nous attend Pikachu. Souffla la dresseuse au Pokémon.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient tous ensemble dans la ville d'Azuria, là où Sacha avait décidé de commencer ses recherches. Il avait expliqué à Ondine les lettres qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de mère. De ce fait, ils étaient maintenant tous les trois, assis sur un banc, à réfléchir par où ils pourraient commencer.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais me décrire à nouveau, le logo que tu avais vu sur l'enveloppe ? Demanda Ondine au jeune homme qui était assit à ses côtés.

Sacha lui avait déjà plusieurs fois décrit cet étrange symbole qu'il avait remarqué sur la dernière lettre.

\- Et bien, il était un peu effacé avec le temps, mais il y avait un rond, avec à l'intérieur un éclair, le tout porté par les bras d'un Raichu qui souriait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'écrit au dessus, mais c'était trop abîmé pour que j'arrive à lire quoi que ce soit.

La rousse passa une main sur son menton. Les yeux figés sur les nuages qui passait dans le ciel, elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Le Raichu ne me dit rien, mais le rond avec un éclair, il me semble avoir déjà vu ça. Comme si il m'était familier, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où…

Ses sourcil finir par se froncer devant la frustration de ne pas se souvenir de plus de détail. C'était un fait, ils partaient avec peu d'information. Pour remonter le moral de tous, Sacha se mit d'un bond sur ses jambes.

\- Bon, en tout cas ce n'est pas en restant assis ici que nous trouverons la réponse. Allons faire un tour en ville et regardons les enseignes des magasins. Lança-t-il en tendant sa main à Ondine.

Tous les deux partirent en marchant tranquillement dans les rues de la ville d'eau. C'était une belle journée, le ciel était bleu et parsemé de quelques tâches blanches, avec ce temps les rues de la villes grouillaient de monde qui voulait profiter des beaux jours.

Au milieu de la foule, Sacha marchait le visage en l'air. Essayant de repérer le moindre détail qui pourrait le mener à ce mystérieux emblème qu'il avait vu sur les lettres. Aucune enseigne n'échappait à ses yeux, de la boulangerie, au coiffeur, en passant par les magasins de vêtement. Qui sait à quoi pouvait correspondre ce symbole ?

Ondine marchait en retrait. Le regard visé sur le sol. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas se souvenir où elle avait vu ce symbole. Surtout qu'elle aurait alors pu être d'une grande utilité à Sacha. Voyant bien l'air morose de sa petite amie, Sacha tenta de lui remonter le moral.

\- Aller Ondine, ce n'est pas si grave. Lâcha-t-il en la prenant par la main.

\- Mais Sacha, tu ne comprends pas ! Commença la rouquine avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Le jeune dresseur partagea un regard avec son Pokémon, qui lui aussi, s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille continue sa phrase.

\- Ondine, ça va ? Finit par s'inquiéter Sacha.

Le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui s'illumina.

\- Là, regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant un objet derrière lui.

Le jeune dresseur se retourna et pu apercevoir derrière lui un compteur électrique dans le coin d'un immeuble. Un compteur électrique comme il y en avait des milliers dans la région, des centaines dans la ville.

\- Ondine, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, résolument inquiet de la voir s'extasier devant un objet d'une telle banalité.

\- Mais non, regarde de plus près !

Le saisissant par le bras Ondine l'entraîna à sa suite. Sacha dû garder le rythme pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre et Pikachu resserra la prise sur l'épaule de son dresseur afin ne pas se retrouver sur le bitume. La rousse traversa la rue sans faire attention à la masse de monde qui l'entourait et atteint rapidement son objectif.

\- Là, regarde. Indiqua Ondine.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant l'objet en question, elle lui indiquait avec un son index un symbole qui reposait sur le compteur. Sacha plissa un peu les yeux. L'objet était vieux, et avait subit les ravages du temps, il y avait même des restes d'un ancien tag, mais malgré tout, il finit par le deviner. Ce symbole, qu'il avait vu sur la lettre destinée à sa mère, était bien le même qu'il y avait sur le compteur.

\- Pikapi ! S'exclama toute excité la souris électrique.

Sautant de son dresseur pour se poser sur l'objet, elle passa un coup de queue afin d'éliminer un peu la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Les yeux de Sacha s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Oui, c'était bel et bien le symbole qu'ils recherchaient.

Se redressant vers sa petite-amie, le jeune maître voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortie. Ondine rit face à sa grimace, avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce symbole. C'était celui de la vieille usine hydroélectrique qui fournissait la ville en électricité. Mais cela remonte à maintenant quelques années. Elle a finit par fermer, je ne me souviens plus des raisons, c'était il y a longtemps, mais j'ai le souvenir que ça avait fait grand bruit dans les rues d'Azuria.

Le jeune maître sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Enfin, ils avaient quelque chose. Il sourit et saisissant la rouquine par la taille, il la fit tourner en l'air avant de la reposer sur le sol.

\- C'est notre prochaine étape ! S'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Le soir même, le couple mangeait à la table de Daisy. La grande sœur d'Ondine était toujours au courant des moindre événements de la ville. Elle savait tout sur tout et devait certainement avoir des souvenirs de cette centrale dans laquelle ils avaient l'intention de continuer leur recherche. Le problème était d'apporter le sujet de façon subtile dans la conversation, pensa Ondine. Il ne fallait pas que Daisy, grande curieuse, ne se doute de leur projet. Et la cadette savait à quel point sa sœur flairait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et elle parvenait toujours à ses fins pour découvrir ce que c'était. Sa relation avec Sacha n'était pas restée un secret très longtemps dès que la sœur sensationnelle était tombée sur la rousse.

Malheureusement pour la jeune rousse, son petit ami avait toujours était du type à foncer dans le tas et aller droit au but.

\- Dis Daisy, tu te souviens d'une centrale hydroélectrique qui aurait fermé à Azuria, il y a de ça quelques années ?

Ondine sentit sa propre sueur couler dans son dos. Daisy bu une gorgé d'eau, avant de répondre à Sacha.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, elle avait fermé à cause d'une histoire louche. Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander.

Ondine connaissait sa sœur par cœur. Le regard qu'elle jetait à l'instant à Sacha était très suspicieux. Ils allaient se faire repérer. Si Daisy apprenait leur projet, elle ne les laisserait pas tranquille. Sacha avait déjà eu du mal à se confier à elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse à Daisy. Cette quête ne les concernait que eux deux. Alors avant même que le maître Pokémon ne puisse répondre, Ondine prit la parole pour leur sauver la mise.

\- C'est qu'avec son poste de Maître Pokémon, Sacha cherche à se renseigner un peu sur le fonctionnement des différentes villes et l'histoire de cette usine est remontée à la surface il y a pas longtemps. Tu saurais nous en dire plus ?

Daisy avait malgré tout une faiblesse. Aussi friande soit-elle des histoires et ragots de la ville, elle était aussi toujours prête à les partager. Alors c'est sur ce chemin que l'attira sa cadette et cette dernière ne fit qu'y plonger.

\- Officiellement, elle aurait été fermée car elle était détournée par un genre de groupe mafieux qui s'en mettait plein les poches.

Les yeux de la soeur ainée se remplirent de malice avant qu'elle ne continue.

\- Mais ce qui se racontait dans les rues d'Azuria est, qu'officieusement, cette centrale était utilisée par un groupe de scientifique pour faire des expériences sur quelques Pokémon électriques.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux un moment. Sacha se demandait si son père avait pu travailler avec des personnes aussi horrible. Il sentit la main d'Ondine glisser dans la sienne et tourna son regard vers elle. Partageant un dialogue silencieux, il lui fit comprendre que tout irait bien. Les choses semblaient prendre une tournure étrange mais tout irait bien, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune maître prit une bouchée de son assiette avant de poser une question qui lui permettrait, il l'espérait, de se rapprocher un peu plus de son père.

\- Et le bâtiment de cette centrale existe toujours ?

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. La centrale

**Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de suivre et mettre des commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça avait été le vrai parcours du combattant pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment de l'ancienne station hydroélectrique.

Afin d'y parvenir, leur petit groupe avait prit le chemin en direction de Lavanville, mais déviant du sentier principal, pour prendre une route laissée à l'abandon. Les mauvaises herbes avaient repris possession du passage et des éboulis avaient finit par leur bloquer le chemin. La route n'avait pas été empruntée depuis belle lurette. Pour simplifier, il leur avait semblé plus sage de passer directement sur la rivière qui longeait le chemin. Heureusement qu'Ondine avait toujours ses meilleurs atouts avec elle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure sur l'eau, ils avaient rejoins la terre ferme. La nature avait repris le dessus sur le béton qui trônait devant l'usine. Enfin, si on pouvait encore parler d'usine. Le bâtiment était maintenant vieux et inhabité. Il y avait de vieux tags sur les façades, les vitres étaient brisées ou colmatés avec des planches de bois, les murs étaient craquelés et effrités. Avant d'être totalement abandonné, des jeunes en avaient fait leur repère un certain temps. Qui sait dans quel état se trouvait l'intérieur ?

Sacha sentit Ondine se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Et, on va rentrer là dedans? Chuchota-t-elle

\- Ouaip !

\- Bon,… je te suis.

Sacha partit en avant et ouvrit la vieille double porte qui donnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle tourna sur ses gonds dans un bruit de grincement et de craquement. Ce n'était pas tant la peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui les effrayait, mais plutôt le type de Pokémon qu'ils allaient y trouver. Aux murs, plusieurs toiles de Mygalos donnèrent quelques sueurs froides à Ondine.

\- Tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux.

La rouquine bomba le torse.

\- Non, je peux le faire, et je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnerai !

Sacha esquissa un sourire devant la résignation de sa petite amie. S'il y avait une chose que se refusait Ondine, c'était bien d'abandonner.

Ils avancèrent dans un hall d'entrée. La lumière provenant de l'extérieur pénétrait en fines bribes dans la pièce. Les deux aventuriers sortirent leurs lampes torche avant de continuer leur exploration. Sacha marchait devant, guidant leur groupe, Pikachu sur ses talons, reniflant la moindre odeur qui aurait pu être suspecte, et Ondine fermait la marche.

Sous leur pas, des débris de verre et de mur craquaient. Sacha les faisait avancer avec la plus grande prudence.

Ils pouvaient les apercevoir, ces ombres furtives qui disparaissaient dès qu'un peu de lumière était pointée dans leur direction. Des battements d'ailes par-ci, où des bruits de pas. Le petit groupe était sur ses gardes. Certainement, ces Pokémon n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite.

\- Sacha, tu sais où tu vas ? Murmura Ondine

\- Non, pas vraiment…

La rousse soupira devant la franchise de son petit ami.

\- J'essaie de trouver une pièce principale, ou un truc du genre.

Alors qu'elle continuait à avancer, la dresseuse de Pokémon aquatique ne se rendit pas compte que son compagnon avait, lui, stoppé sa marche, et elle percuta son dos.

\- Sacha ! Se plaignit-elle en frottant son visage.

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, elle finit par s'avancer à sa hauteur. Son Pokémon électrique était monté sur son épaule, et les deux amis observaient un panneau affiché devant eux.

\- Regarde visiblement la pièce principale semble être sur notre gauche. Pointa-t-il en montrant le couloir.

\- Et bien allons-y ! Lui répondit Ondine en emboitant le pas.

Les murs étaient délabrés, il y avait des armoires renversées et des tas de paperasse jonchaient le sol. Visiblement, ceux qui avaient occupé le bâtiment étaient partit en grande hâte. Certainement l'arrivée de la police par surprise. Suite à la fermeture, le bâtiment laissé à l'abandon, avait été le QG de quelques jeunes. Des dessins sur les murs, d'ancien foyer de feu et les vitres brisées en étaient témoins. Sacha soupirait intérieurement, il serait difficile de trouver un indice dans un pareil foutoir.

Soudain, Pikachu s'arrêta et se tourna vers la pièce qui était à leur droite. La porte y avait été défoncée et on pouvait deviner à l'intérieur deux bureaux qui se faisaient face. Les chaises avaient été renversées, au sol des débris de verre se mélangeaient à des papiers en pagaille.

\- Un problème Pikachu? Chuchota le jeune maître.

Pour toute réponse le Pokémon rabattit ses grandes oreilles et commença à reculer. Sacha, inquiet par le comportement de la souris électrique, tourna sa lumière en direction de la pièce. Tout était silencieux et il ne lui semblait pas y avoir quelque chose d'anormale.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention sur le bureau qui était à droite de la pièce. Ondine qui s'était arrêtée à sa suite, se resserra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ! Lança Sacha.

Un Pokémon sembla se dégager de derrière le meuble et roula jusqu'au devant d'eux. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, Sacha comprit très vite que le regard haineux du Pokémon ne valait rien de bon.

\- Pikapi ! Le prévint la souris électrique.

Le Voltobre avait les sourcils froncés et de furtifs courants d'électricité le parcouraient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au maître Pokémon pour réagir. Sacha saisit Ondine par la taille et attrapa Pikachu au passage, pour les projeter au sol avec lui. Derrière eux, l'attaque autodestruction du Pokémon électrique retentissait dans une explosion sonore. Les murs tremblèrent et des pans de plâtre s'écroulèrent, soulevant une poussière autour d'eux, pourtant rien ne semblait les avoir atteint.

Le groupe s'assit doucement, sonné par ce qui venait de leur arriver. Ils secouaient les quelques grains de poussières qui étaient sur leurs vêtements. Derrière eux la pièce ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais étrangement autour d'eux tout était resté tel quel.

\- Psy…

Le Pokémon canard, la tête entre les mains, ouvrait ses grands yeux vides devant sa dresseuse.

Ondine soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Psykokwak, depuis quand connais-tu l'attaque abri ? S'exclama-t-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le regard toujours aussi vide, le Pokémon eau pencha sa tête dans l'autre sens, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que lui demandait sa dresseuse.

Sacha passa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la rousse. Valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ce Pokémon était indéchiffrable pour sa dresseuse, il n'empêche qu'il avait souvent le bon timing.

\- Merci Psykokwak ! Termina-t-elle en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball. Ce Pokémon m'étonnera toujours.

S'étant relevé, le groupe s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la salle de contrôle de ce qui restait de cette grande usine.

Là, une table avec de nombreux écrans et clavier trônait d'un côté de la pièce, tandis que, de l'autre, des étagères remplis de papier, sûrement des archives, prenaient la poussière.

Le petit groupe s'avança à tâtons, explorant la pièce avec leur simple lampe torche.

\- C'est quand même étrange que la police n'ait pas pris la peine de ramasser tous ces papiers. Ils doivent contenir toutes sortes d'informations. S'étonna la dresseuse de Pokémon aquatique.

Sacha l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Pikachu semblait avoir reniflé quelque chose derrière une commode.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Souffla-t-il à son compagnon.

Se mettant au sol au niveau de son Pokémon, le jeune maitre pu sentir un courant d'air venir lui caresser le visage. Il échangea un regard avec son Pokémon. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cette commode.

Calant sa lampe torche entre ses dents afin d'avoir les deux mains libres, Sacha déplaça à l'aide de Pikachu le meuble encombrant.

Ondine se retourna, attirée par le bruit crissant que fit la commode en étant déplacé. D'abord étonné, elle retint un hoquet de surprise devant la porte qui était en train de se dévoiler devant ses yeux.

Leur besogne finit, Sacha et Pikachu vinrent se tenir aux côtés de la rousse. C'était une porte. Une porte ressemblant à celle d'un ascenseur, bien différente de celles qu'ils avaient pu voir dans le bâtiment jusqu'à présent.

\- Alors là ! Ce n'est pas que la police n'a pas fait son boulot, ils ont dû être soudoyé, c'est pas possible ! S'exaspéra la rousse en levant ses mains devant elle.

Ondine était du genre à dire tout haut les pensées évidentes de tout le monde. Son petit ami ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant son comportement.

\- Venant d'une centrale, dont la rumeur courait qu'elle réalisait des expériences sur des Pokémon, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant! Ironisa le jeune maître.

Ondine se tourna vers le brun, braquant sa lampe dans la direction de son visage. Le dresseur gémit devant l'agression de la lumière.

\- Sacha ! Lança-t-elle d'un faux air agacé en faisant la moue. Son attitude ne fit qu'amuser encore plus son petit ami.

L'air renfrogné, elle reporta la source de lumière vers la porte. La dresseuse aquatique se mit ensuit à s'avancer vers celle-ci.

\- Comment ouvrir ce truc ? Pensa-t-elle tout haut en passant sa main sur la paroi froide.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de poigné, ni même de bouton ou de mécanisme où il aurait fallut passer une carte.

Sacha, qui était redevenu sérieux, vint à ses côtés, mimant ses gestes.

\- Il doit quand même bien exister un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte.

Soudain, à leur plus grande surprise, une lampe située au dessus de la porte se mit à envoyer une lumière rouge. Dans un grincement et soulevant une important masse de poussière, la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit. Cela devait, à n'en pas douter, faire longtemps que cette porte ne s'était pas ouverte.

Une voix mécanique retentit alors dans le silence, qui s'imposait maintenant dans la pièce.

\- Reconnaissance vocale validée. Autorisation d'entrée permise.

Le groupe resta un moment interloqué devant ce problème qui s'était résolu, un peu trop facilement à leur gout. Ondine et Sacha se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre perplexe.

\- C'est toi, qui as fait ça ? Demanda Ondine.

Le cerveau de Sacha tournait à plein régime. Il tentait de trouver une explication logique à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce lieu, pourtant, la porte s'était ouverte sur commande de sa voix. Comment cela avait-il été possible ?

La rousse pouvait voir l'air soucieux de son petit ami et tenta de tourner la chose en dérision.

\- Est-ce que tu me cacherais des choses ?

Sacha releva le visage vers son interlocutrice et pu apercevoir dans la peine ombre son sourire en coin. Malgré l'ironie des paroles de sa petite amie, il ne retrouva pas le sourire. Il ne voyait qu'une explication, mais elle lui semblait folle. Semblant lire dans ses pensées la rousse continua.

\- Alors, une explication pour ce qui vient de se passer ?

Le maître commença à ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer, réitérant l'action plusieurs fois.

\- Arrêtes tu veux, on dirait un Magicarpe !

Décidément, Ondine n'avait toujours pas de patience. Levant les épaules, le brun finit par exprimer sa pensée.

\- Mon père.

La rousse ne dit rien. Prenant un air grave, elle l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la tête.

\- Peut-être que, j'ai la même voix que mon père.

\- Et que ce dernier aurait travaillé ici ? Finit-elle pour lui.

Sacha commença à baisser son visage vers le sol. Son père aurait travaillé ici, un scientifique sans scrupules qui aurait torturé des Pokémon. Il serra la mâchoire et sa prise autour de sa lampe torche. Ondine et Pikachu échangèrent un regard en voyant le maître se tendre. La rousse fit délicatement un pas vers lui et posa sa main contre son bras, dans un geste de réconfort. Le brun releva son regard. Dans la faible lueur de leur lampe torche, il arrivait à voir les yeux océan de sa partenaire s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il voulait se donner toutes les chances de savoir ce qu'était devenu de son père, mais vu où ses recherches le menaient, il commençait à hésiter. Il ne savait pas sur quelles genres de découvertes il allait tomber, et cela l'inquiétait. Vers quoi ses recherches allaient-elles le conduire ?

Il sentit Pikachu venir se frotter contre sa jambe, et la main d'Ondine caresser délicatement sa joue. Lentement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et finit par tourner son visage vers le sien. Heureusement qu'ils étaient avec lui.

\- Tu veux continuer ? Souffla la rousse d'une petite voix.

Reprenant confiance, Sacha lui lança un sourire.

\- On continue !

Pikachu sauta sur son épaule, et gardant la main d'Ondine dans la sienne, ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui se présentait à eux.

* * *

 _Oui, le coup de la porte c'était facile, mais c'est parce que c'était facile que, justement ça tombait bien..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Bon ou mauvais ?

**J'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de personnes qui lit ma petite histoire, merci à vous ! VOUS êtes super !**

* * *

La partie du bâtiment qu'ils découvraient était bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait aucun papier par terre, la poussière s'était accumulée dans la pièce, mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis un moment. Le matériel présent dans le lieux était également beaucoup plus sophistiqué que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent.

Des tables de laboratoire, où reposait toute sorte de verrerie, des ordinateurs et des câbles dans tous les coins.

Ils progressaient proches les uns des autres. Sacha avait repris la tête de leur petite troupe, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle direction prendre. Cette partie de l'usine était d'autant plus noir, qu'elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Visiblement, il ne fallait pas que cette pièce ait le moindre vis-à-vis avec l'extérieur. Les commodes qui se trouvaient là avaient elles, été vidées de leur contenu. Ici, on avait fait attention à nettoyer les traces qu'aurait pu laisser les scientifiques.

C'est ainsi qu'avançaient Sacha et Ondine, avec prudence, en balayant de leur lampe torche leur chemin et découvrant leur environnement.

\- Pikapi !

Le jeune maître tourna son attention vers son compagnon, qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur eux, et s'était avancé dans un couloir à leur droite.

\- Tu as encore trouvé quelque chose ?

Le Pokémon électrique renifla le sol. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui le poussait à aller dans cette direction. Il les guida jusqu'à une porte.

Cette fois-ci il y avait une poigné. Le brun s'avança pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

-Bien sûr, c'est fermé. Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Elle était verrouillée à clef, mais elle semblait moins solide que celle qui leur avait donné accès à ce coin reclus de la centrale, un simple choc suffirait à la briser.

Ne baissant pas les bras, le dresseur saisit une Pokéball à sa ceinture. Dans un éclat blanc, son Oniglali se matérialisa devant lui. Le Pokémon glace répandait autour de lui un air frais, qui fit frissonner Ondine. Avant de donner un ordre à son Pokémon, le brun passa un bras devant sa petite amie et l'invita à reculer.

\- Oniglali, Coup d'Boule.

Le Pokémon s'entoura d'une lumière éclatante et fonça dans l'obstacle qui leur barrait la route. Il suffit d'un coup, face au choc, la porte céda.

Tous se reculèrent, attendant que la poussière soulevée par le choc retombe. Sacha en profita pour rappela son Pokémon en le remerciant. Les lampes se tournèrent vers le passage maintenant dégagé.

Cette pièce dans laquelle ils parvinrent se détachait de toutes les autres. Il y avait de grandes colonnes de verre, desquelles partaient toutes sortes de câbles rattachés à des ordinateurs. Des bureaux avec du matériel encore en place. Des paillasses d'où on pouvait discerner des instruments à dissection tel que des pinces, des ciseaux, des scalpels. Tout avait subit les dégâts du temps. Les instruments avaient rouillé, les bureaux avaient accumulé la poussière, les fioles dégoulinaient des produits chimiques qu'elles contenaient, même les ordinateurs étaient dans un état minable.

Il n'y avait eu personne dans cette salle depuis un bon moment et tout semblait avoir figé dans le temps. Mais quelque chose de désagréable régnait dans ce silence. C'était une odeur de sang. Pikachu se tenait accolé aux jambes de son dresseur, les oreilles basses. Cette fois il n'avait aucune envie d'aller explorer seul.

\- Sur quoi on est tombé ? Souffla Sacha en partageant un regard avec sa partenaire.

L'air devenait lourd et pesant dans la pièce. Rien que le décor laissait tout imaginer sur les horreurs qui avaient eu lieu ici. Jusqu'à présent, Ondine avait été brave, mais là, elle s'inquiétait sur ce qu'ils venaient de mettre à jour et l'effet que cela était en train d'avoir sur Sacha.

Le jeune maître était figé sur place et découvrait horrifier la salle qui se présentait devant lui. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir un peu plus chaotique au fur et à mesure.

Ils étaient déjà aller trop loin, pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune maître et ce dernier, surpris, se retourna d'un bon vers elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la bouche, regardant avec inquiétude l'expression indéchiffrable de son visage.

\- Sacha, faisons demi-tour. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Une dernière fois, le jeune maître balaya la pièce du regard. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Pikachu grimpa sur son épaule et Ondine le prit par la main. Le brun ne réalisa même pas qu'il était conduit dehors. Son esprit gardait en mémoire les images de ce laboratoire qu'ils avaient découvert. Où son père avait certainement travaillé ?

Une fois à la lumière des rayons du soleil, Ondine remercia Arceus d'être partit avec Sacha. Elle le sentait complètement amorphe derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit ami à ce moment. Pikachu inquiet, continuait de frotter sa joue contre celle de son dresseur, mais n'obtenait aucun réaction de ce dernier.

La rousse continua à marcher un moment pour qu'ils s'éloignent du bâtiment, avant de finir par lâcher la main du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il resta droit à sa place, le visage sans expression et le regard fixe sur un point dans l'herbe.

C'était un début de forêt où on pouvait entendre les Roucouls chanter et l'air frais leur vidait l'esprit. Un décors bien différent de celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient il y a encore quelque minutes. Le grand espace et la lumière arrivaient presque à faire oublier à Ondine ce lieu confis et sombre.

Le Pokémon électrique était toujours aussi inquiet pour son dresseur. Pikachu cherchait sans cesse le contact de Sacha, mais n'obtenait aucune réponse. Celui-ci semblait réellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

\- Pikapi ? Murmura-t-il avant de sauter de son épaule.

Ondine continuait de se tenir devant lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Le jeune maître n'avait toujours pas relevé son visage, ses pensées tournaient à une vitesse impressionnante dans sa tête. Le Pokémon électrique continuait de tirer sur le pantalon de son dresseur, quand ce dernier finit par relever soudainement la tête. Ces deux compagnons firent un pas en arrière devant la surprise de son geste et le regard ébahit qu'il leur jetait.

Sans dire un mot, il commença à hocher la tête. D'un simple regard, il arrivait à faire comprendre à ses camarades toute sa détresse. Les choses lui échappaient. Il avait l'impression de lâcher prise et de glisser lentement vers le fond.

Son père avait-il fait partie de ceux qui avaient commis ces atrocités ? Sa mère était-elle au courant ? Était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son père ? S'il ressemblait à son père, était-il capable de faire de telles choses ? Il commençait à douter de lui, à avoir peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à son entourage.

Il finit par prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Imagine que je devienne un jour comme ça. Quelqu'un de, de…Dit-il d'une voix saccadée

\- Sacha, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Raisonnes toi un peu ! Le reprit Ondine en s'avançant vers lui.

Jamais elle n'avait vu le brun aussi désespéré. Le regard qu'il leur avait lancé à Pikachu et elle l'avait effrayé l'espace d'un instant.

\- Mais tu as bien vu. Tu as deviné comme moi, les horreurs qui ont eu lieu là dedans !

La rousse fit un pas de plus vers le jeune maître Pokémon. Il ne devait pas sombrer plus profond, il devait savoir qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

\- Sacha, quand bien même tu deviendrais comme ça, nous serions là pour te ramener sur le droit chemin.

Sacha continuait de regarder ses deux compagnons avec les yeux vides. Comme prit en panique, il jetait des regards furtifs autour d'eux. Il était agité, les mains tremblantes, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour respirer.

Ondine franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et saisit son visage. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa figure, elle se mit à lui masser les tempes avec ses pouces, tandis qu'elle posait son front contre le sien et fermait les yeux. Sacha gardait sa respiration saccadée, mais lentement, il se mit à se détendre, finissant par fermer lui aussi les yeux. Il se sentit finalement apaisé de savoir Pikachu près de lui et Ondine à ses côtés.

\- Chuuuut… Continuait de murmurer la rousse à ses oreilles. Sacha tout ira bien. Nous sommes là. Tu n'es pas comme ça et ne le sera jamais.

Le brun finit par poser ses mains sur celle de sa petite amie et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ils avaient attendu que Sacha se calme avant de reprendre leur chemin. C'était dans un silence pesant qu'ils marchaient en direction d'Azuria.

Ondine et Pikachu ne savait pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral du jeune maître. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir aujourd'hui, et les sous entendus que cela impliquait. Au final, il avait soulevé plus de questions qu'autre chose, et il se sentait encore plus confus.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer sa quête ? Il s'était promis de ne pas s'arrêter avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Cependant, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret dans cette usine. Rien, mis à part des questions qui restaient sans réponse. Y retourner pour fouiller un peu plus le lieu ? Ondine ne le laisserait sûrement jamais y retourner seul, et il faut avouer que lui même n'avait pas envie d'y remettre les pieds.

Pour le moment, la seule solution qui lui restait, était de retourner à la ligue et fouiller dans les vieux dossiers pour retrouver des infos sur cette centrale. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Finir par retrouver les criminels qui y avaient travaillé pour les interroger.

Le soir tombait déjà et la rousse proposa à Sacha de dormir à la belle étoile. Avec un peu de chance, cela rappellerait au brun leurs jeunes années, où ils avaient fait le tour de la région. Le jeune maître répondit sans enthousiasme à la dresseuse aquatique, mais il se mit néanmoins à l'aider à préparer le camp.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent les unes vers les autres. À croire que leur destin les mènerait toujours à tomber sur ce même morveux. Ils étaient assis derrière un buisson et discutaient en silence, par simple échange de regard, à ce dont-ils venaient d'être témoin.

Initialement, ils étaient partis pour capturer des Pokémon électrique, et pour cela, ils avaient récolté des informations. De leur recherche, ils avaient appris que la vieille usine hydroélectrique d'Azuria en regroupait une flopée. Cela s'annonçait donc être d'une facilité enfantine. Un lieu abandonné, où ils n'auraient que la liberté de se servir, sans que personne ne leur tombe dessus. Mais bien sûr, pour leur groupe, jamais rien ne s'annonçait comme prévu.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'usine abandonnée, confiants. Ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action. Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, ils allaient rentrer avec des centaines de Pokéball remplit de Pokémon électrique. Leur enthousiasme était vite retombé quand ils avaient vu se tenir devant l'entrée le morveux -on ne change pas le surnom des personnes à qui on tient-, sa copine et son stupide Pokémon. Un soupir las s'était échappé de leur bouche.

Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur eux ? Ne sachant pas trop comment rattraper leur coup, ils avaient suivit le groupe dans leur exploration. La conversation entre les deux jeunes gens avait répondu à leurs interrogations.

Maintenant, les voilà caché derrière un buisson, à attendre silencieusement la suite des évènements. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient exactement ?

James se tourna vers sa partenaire. D'eux trois, c'était elle qui était dans l'entreprise depuis le plus longtemps. C'était elle, qui n'avait pas été surprise quand le morveux était parvenu à ouvrir la porte cachée de l'usine, ni même quand ils étaient tombés sur ce laboratoire secret. Elle était la mieux placée pour connaître les plans de la Team Rocket en détail.

Les deux garçons du groupe restaient silencieux devant l'air refermé de leur partenaire. Ils pouvaient voir que Jessie était prise dans un combat intérieur.

Elle savait pour les expériences qui avaient été menées dans ce laboratoire. Leur groupe avait été dénoncé par une taupe et s'était fait démanteler. Depuis, le tri avait été fait parmi les scientifiques et le laboratoire avait été déplacé dans une autre localisation. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir cette après-midi ne l'avait donc en rien surprise. Ce qui l'avait retourné en revanche, c'était la raison pour laquelle Sacha avait tenu à venir fouiller cette usine. Le morveux cherchait son père, encore.

Les années passées à le suivre, à lui tomber dessus, à l'observer de loin, ils avaient finit par apprendre à le connaître et le comprendre, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu réagir comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Elle avait vu son état, son regard devant la découverte du labo, et son cœur s'était serré.

Ce gamin était leur ennemi, mais d'un autre côté, ils l'avaient vu grandir. Ils avaient été les premiers à voir ses progrès. Ils avaient été de ceux qui l'avaient vu s'entraîner dur avec ses Pokémon, le matin, l'après-midi, le soir, sans relâche pour s'améliorer. Ils avaient été de ceux qui l'avaient vu pleurer face à ses échecs, mais pourtant se relever encore et toujours.

La membre de la Team Rocket serra les dents un peu plus fort. Ce gamin, c'était une part de leur vie. Ça aurait presque pu être le leur, se surprit-elle à penser.

Jessie revint sur Terre quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Miaouss se tenait devant elle l'air sceptique et James la regardait inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le Pokémon chat.

Jessie fixa un moment ses coéquipiers.

\- Vous êtes avec moi sur ce coup ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de lui répondre avec ferveur. Ils étaient une équipe, la moindre chose, ils l'accomplissaient ensemble.

Jessie eut enfin un sourire. Elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses, elle connaissait néanmoins la personne qui les possédait. Elle sortie de son sac une feuille de papier et un stylo, sur laquelle elle commença à gribouiller. Les deux garçons se penchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle plia le morceau de papier.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

L'équipe entière partagea un sourire.

* * *

 _La Team Rocket passe à l'action ! J'adore imaginer des interactions plus construites entre Sacha et ces trois là. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps (épisode 2 si je ne me trompe pas...)._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. La grande métropole

_Merci à vous **TOUS** qui lisez et commentez, je vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup très fort !_

* * *

Seul le bruit du crépitement du feu venait remplir le silence de la forêt. Les Roucool s'étaient tous réfugiés dans leurs nids, les Mystherbe s'étaient regroupés sous les arbres pour passer la nuit. Quelques bruissements de feuille laissaient penser que des Hoothoot étaient eux, bien réveillés.

Pikachu était collé aux jambes de son dresseur, Ondine, en face du feu, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Le silence régnait au sein du groupe, depuis trop longtemps au gout de la jeune dresseuse. Sacha n'avait toujours pas prononcé une seule parole et le repas avait été une horrible torture. La rousse n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il n'était pas lui-même à rester silencieux. Néanmoins, ni Pikachu, ni elle n'avaient réussit à lui arracher un mot.

\- Je vais me coucher. Finit-elle par souffler. Tu ferais bien de dormir toi aussi.

Peut-être après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses pensées seraient plus claires.

Le jeune maître se contenta d'hocher mécaniquement la tête. Comme-ci il l'avait tout juste entendu.

Ondine se leva de sa place et hésita à aller l'embrasser avant de partir se coucher. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'humeur être cajolé. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin d'espace, mais elle aussi, à ce moment précis, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. L'état du jeune l'inquiétait, mais bien plus, elle craignait également sur les conséquences qui allaient se répercuter sur les relations qu'il avait avec son entourage. Qu'il soit distant avec elle était une chose, mais jamais il n'avait pas répondu à un appel de Pikachu.

Debout, à sa place, la rousse se contenta de se réconforter seule. Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras en dévisageant Sacha, avant d'aller se glisser dans son sac de couchage.

Le jeune maître passait une main distraite dans la fourrure d'or du Pokémon qui dormait à ses côtés. Le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes du feu, qui tentaient de survivre au vent de la nuit, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées. Le bruit d'une brindille lui fit lentement relever la tête dans la direction du son. Face aux trois silhouettes qui lui étaient familières, son cerveau se remit en place, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place pour autant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance de lui et se toisèrent du regard. Sacha ne porta même pas la main à sa ceinture de Pokéball. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus combattus et étrangement, il ne ressentit pas leur présence comme une menace. La seule fille du groupe finit par faire quelques pas dans sa direction et lui tendre un papier chiffonné.

Le jeune maître ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit le temps de les regarder un par un et de s'arrêter plus longuement sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Sacha n'estimait pas avoir une relation d'ennemis avec eux. Ils avaient juste décidé de ne pas suivre le même chemin car, il savait qu'au fond d'eux, ces trois bandits n'étaient pas mauvais. Il resta néanmoins sceptique quand à la cause de leur présence ici et de leur geste.

La jeune femme, commençant à perdre patiente, lui agita avec insistance le papier devant les yeux. Il fit des va et vient entre l'objet qui lui était tendu et le visage de Jessie. C'était bien la première fois qu'il y voyait se dessiner un sourire bienveillant et des yeux compatissants.

Intrigué par leurs comportements, il finit par lui prendre le papier des mains. Les trois complices commencèrent alors à battre en retraite.

Ondine ne dormait que d'un œil et, quand elle avait entendu des bruits de pas, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts d'un coup. Restant dans sa position allongée, elle avait ralentit sa respiration et observé l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre Sacha et les trois membres de la Team Rocket.

Quand il prit le papier que lui tendait Jessie, elle finit par se lever. S'arrêtant dans leur marche, le trio ne lui jeta qu'un furtif regard avant de repartir en direction des bois.

La rousse vint ramper jusqu'à Sacha pour lire par-dessus son épaule le papier qui lui avait été donné. Elle vit les traits du jeune maître se tendre et sa main se crisper sur l'objet.

D'un bon il se leva, laissant la feuille dans les mains d'Ondine qui la parcourut rapidement du regard.

Au fil de sa lecture ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Ce papier leur indiquait où continuer leurs recherches. Jessie, James et Miaouss voulaient les aider.

Elle se leva précipitamment et voulu rattraper le brun.

\- Sacha attend !

Elle coupa court quand la voix de Sacha résonna en un cri dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Merci !

Il était de dos, mais elle pouvait voir ses épaules frémir par l'émotion. Il baissa légèrement la tête et réitéra ses paroles.

\- Merci ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Sa voix craquait et c'est très difficilement qu'il retint ses larmes.

Non, ces membres de la Team Rocket n'avaient jamais été ses ennemis, au contraire, ils en étaient presque devenus des compagnons de voyage. Peu importe le continent sur lequel il était parti, ils avaient été là, ils l'avaient vu grandir. Aujourd'hui, le lien étrange, mais étonnamment fort, qui les unissait, les avait poussé à mettre en jeu leur place au sein de leur organisation pour l'aider à retrouver son père. Pour ça, il leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

Ondine s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur et posa une main dans son dos. Il se tourna vers elle et à la lumière de la lune, elle vit son visage s'illuminer. Il avait reprit espoir.

\- Demain, nous partirons pour Safrania.

Elle répondit par un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de fixer avec lui la direction dans laquelle le trio avait disparu.

Quand ils entendirent le jeune maître crier après eux, les trois voleurs s'arrêtèrent. Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers le camp qu'ils venaient de quitter. Jessie porta sa main à son cœur, un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage. Quand la main de James se posa sur son épaule, elle releva son visage vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire content.

Miaouss s'avança devant eux.

\- On a fait quelque chose de bien. Dit-il de sa voix criarde.

Les deux humains qui l'accompagnaient hochèrent la tête à ses paroles.

\- Aller, repartons. Coupa James en entraînant Jessie avec lui, Miaouss sur leurs talons.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge se retourna une dernière fois en direction du maître Pokémon. L'enfant qu'ils avaient commencé à suivre il y a de ça bien longtemps était devenu un homme.

Sous les hululements des Hoothoot, le groupe de voleurs disparut dans nuit. Certainement, leur destin allait de nouveau leur faire rencontrer le chemin du maître Pokémon.

Le lendemain matin, Sacha était plus en forme que jamais. Le groupe se leva en même temps que le Soleil pour partir en direction de la ville de Safrania.

C'est la ville métropole du continent Kantô. Ici, les maisons individuelles laissent place aux gratte-ciels. Il y a toujours du monde dans les rues, mais contrairement aux villes de province, où ce sont de nombreux enfants en train de jouer avec leur Pokémon, ici, ce sont des hommes d'affaires. Les gens y sont sans cesse pressés. Allant de leur domicile à leur lieu de travail et inversement le soir. La métropole attire du monde, et on retrouve des gens qui proviennent des quatre coins du continent. Le centre commercial est l'une des attractions de la ville, tout comme le casino, où les gens allaient dépenser des fortunes dans les machines à sous.

Le groupe arriva en ville en fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, Ondine relu le message que leur avait laissé Jessie.

\- Elle nous dit de nous rendre dans les sous-sols du casino de Safrania et de rechercher un homme du nom d'Arnaud.

Sacha se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour relire à son tour le mot. Son Pokémon électrique, qui était sur son dos, fit de même. Le casino était facile à trouver, il possédait une grande enseigne illuminée et était ouvert jour et nuit.

\- Profitons de notre soirée, sourit le brun en prenant la main de la rousse dans la sienne. Demain matin, quand la ville sera encore endormie, on se rendra au casino. On aura moins de chance d'y croiser du monde.

La dresseuse aquatique lui répondit par un sourire et se laissa entrainer par son petit ami. Ils tentèrent de passer une soirée calme, à se promener dans les rues illuminées de Safrania, mais Ondine pouvait percevoir la légère tension que ressentait Sacha. Avec Pikachu, elle tenta de faire oublier au jeune homme ses tracas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ils ne savaient pas ce sur quoi ils allaient tomber le lendemain, et cela la rendait nerveuse, mais pour Sacha, elle ne devait rien montrer.

Ils dormirent, comme au bon vieux temps, dans une chambre du centre Pokémon.

Ondine avait prit l'habitude de toujours sentir Sacha collé contre elle quand ils dormaient ensemble, alors quand elle ne sentit pas ses mains chaudes posées sur son corps, la jeune fille finit pas se réveiller.

Endormit, elle tâtât la place vide à côté d'elle. Les draps étaient encore chauds et Pikachu dormait au pied du lit sur un cousin.

Dans la pièce, se reflétait sur le plafond les lumières de la ville qui, malgré l'heure, ne dormait pas totalement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à ce clair obscur et elle commença à balayer la chambre du regard.

Il était debout en face de la vitre, à admirer la ville. Dans un bruissement fin, la jeune dresseuse se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Quelque chose dans cette scène lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu sur le plateau Indigo, quand elle l'avait accompagné lors de sa première ligue.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne sont plus des enfants et l'enjeu est bien plus important qu'un simple titre.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Sacha n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Et ce ne fut pas le rythme régulier de la respiration de son Pokémon, ni le corps chaud de sa petite amie contre le sien qui avaient réussi à le calmer et l'aider à dormir.

Il se culpabilisait d'avoir perdu les moyens à la sortie de la centrale. D'avoir paru si faible. Il savait que Pikachu et Ondine ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, mais lui, il n'arriva pas à ce le pardonner.

Sacha se tourna quand il sentit une main glisser dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas entendu Ondine venir. Il admira son visage de profil et attendit que la rousse se tourne vers lui pour lui parler. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de continuer d'admirer les éclairages de la ville. Toutes ces enseignes et lampadaires donnaient l'impression que les étoiles avaient quitté le ciel pour venir se parsemer sur Safrania.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux. Sacha continuait de ressasser ses doutes et ses faiblesses, quand Ondine finit par se tourner vers lui. Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais posa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. La rousse posa ses lèvres, d'abord timidement, contre les siennes, puis avec un peu plus de ferveur ensuite. Leur premier baiser avait été ridicule et maladroit, mais maintenant, ils connaissaient ses petites choses qui rendaient le baiser beaucoup plus agréable. Ondine pencha sa tête, juste comme il faut, pour capturer un peu mieux sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ce contact doux et familier rassura le jeune maître qui se laissa bercer dans cette danse qu'il connaissait si bien. Sa langue vint plaider l'entrée sur les lèvres de la rousse, qui lui laissa volontiers le passage.

La jeune femme remonta les mains le long de la nuque de son partenaire, pour parvenir jusqu'à ses cheveux. Le brun fit glisser ses mains le long de son buste avant qu'elles ne prennent définitivement place sur les hanches de la dresseuse. Ces gestes intimes le réconfortaient et finirent par l'apaiser.

Par manque d'air, la jeune femme finit par se détacher de lui. Tous deux ouvrir lentement les yeux, encore ivres du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

Ondine posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, le fixant un moment pour parvenir à lire dans ses yeux. Puis, elle l'invita à retourner se coucher. En s'approchant du lit le jeune maître déposa une caresse sur son Pokémon électrique. La boule jaune répondit au geste dans son sommeil en frémissant. Sacha retourna se recoucher à sa place, sa petite amie venant se lover contre lui. L'esprit enfin apaisé, la fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui et il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petite passage avec la Team Rocket vous a plu !**

 **Je sais que Pikachu est un personnage important et qu'il est essentiel pour Sacha, alors j'essaie de l'inclure un maximum dans l'histoire, mais j'ai énormément de mal...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Casino Royal

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les rues pour le moment encore désertes, ne tarderaient pas à se remplir d'employés se rendant rapidement à leurs bureaux. Safrania paraissait bien calme dans ces premières heures de la journée.

Dans cette ville aux aires inhabités, Sacha, Pikachu et Ondine se tenaient debout devant l'entrée du casino. Ce dernier retenait encore à l'intérieur de pauvres illuminés qui espéraient gagner aux jeux d'argent en y gaspillant jusqu'à leur dernier pécule.

Le groupe passa les portes électriques. Sacha était celui qui marchait devant. L'établissement ressemblait à un véritable palace. Tout était dans l'excès. Des plafonds hauts étaient parsemés de grands luminaires, eux même composés de dizaines d'ampoules qui reflétaient leur lumière sur des murs blancs décorés de peinture et d'ornements dorés.

Les pièces étaient organisées en fonctions des jeux qu'elles proposaient. Venaient d'abord les machines à sous, les bandits manchots, le coin bar ou encore les tables à jeux de cartes.

Ils auraient pu se faire remarquer. Deux jeunes et un Pokémon qui ne semblent même pas intéressés par les machines à sous. Mais les avares à la peau blême et aux cernes immenses, trace de leur nuits blanches à jouer, étaient bien trop concentrés sur les cartes qui étaient tirées, ou leur jet de dès, pour faire attention à eux.

L'argent coulait à flot, et un cri de victoire devant une machine à sous attira les regards, mauvais pour certains. L'avarice de plusieurs pouvait se ressentir à des lieux. Ce n'est pas tout l'argent qui était échangé dans le lieu et l'enthousiasme que cela pouvait soulever chez certain qui intéressait les trois amis.

Sacha marchait vite et Ondine le suivait en essayant de ne pas trop laisser trainer son regard sur les gens. À croire qu'il savait où il allait, le jeune maître l'entraina un peu à l'écart de l'agitation qui pouvait régner dans certains coins du Casino.

Là, les grandes pièces laissaient place à des couloirs plus étriqués, qui menaient aux pièces où étaient conservées le ravitaillement du bar et les coffres forts. Sacha finit par s'arrêter devant un plan d'évacuation du Casino. Pendant qu'il examinait le lieu, Ondine faisait la sentinelle, jetant des coups d'œil derrière eux pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

Un lieu contenant autant d'argent devait surement être truffé de caméra de surveillance et de personnes malfamées. D'ailleurs, si la Team Rocket les avait guidé jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas une surprise. Des centaines de rumeurs circulaient sur le faite que, le casino était tenu par une bande de voleurs qui se servait de leur recette pour financer leur projet tordu. Mais bien sûr, quand autant d'argent est en jeu, il est facile de corrompre, et la police n'avait jamais rien fait.

\- Je sais où il faut aller. Finit par dire le maître Pokémon

La rousse se retourna vers lui. Cette fois-ci les choses sérieuses commençaient.

\- Je te suis, répondit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un long couloir, avant de tourner sur leur gauche. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant de virer sur leur droite à une intersection. Sacha marchait d'un pas déterminé, mais Ondine, moins sereine, continuait d'observer leur environnement et les caméras qu'elles pouvaient voir dans les coins des murs et devant les portes. Ils firent encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- Cette porte devrait donner sur un escalier qui va nous mener aux étages inférieurs.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Sacha poussa la poignée et un escalier métallique se présenta à eux.

\- Ensuite, reprit-il, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer, qu'avec de la chance, on trouve vite cet Arnaud.

Le jeune maître laissa passer la rousse devant avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Leurs pas claquaient sur la structure métallique et Sacha sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'idée d'être surpris alors qu'ils étaient en si bon chemin.

Ils parvinrent à l'étage inférieur. Ce dernier semblait être un hangar. Des toiles posées à même le sol, recouvertes de draps pour les protéger. D'anciennes machines à sous qui ne devaient plus fonctionner étaient entassées dans un coin. Sacha poussa un soupir de déception.

Ils firent rapidement le tour et décidèrent de revenir sur leur pas.

\- Continuons, et croisons les doigts pour que le prochain étage soit le bon. Dit le jeune maître en repartant aussi vit qu'il était arrivé.

Ils descendirent à nouveau d'un étage dans ces escaliers en métal. Pour que leur pas résonnent le moins possible, les deux jeunes y allaient à tâtons. C'était déjà suffisamment étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas fait repérer, que personne ne soit venu leur barrer la route, ils ne devaient pas trop tirer sur la corde…

Cette fois-ci, le groupe se retrouva dans un couloir. Comme à l'étage du casino, le plafond était haut et il y avait plusieurs portes. Ondine hésita un instant à suivre Sacha. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde rassurée. Il y avait une aura lourde qui pesait sur ces lieux et elle sentait son ventre se torde juste par l'appréhension.

Pikachu remarqua le manque de mouvement de la championne aquatique et le fit savoir à son dresseur par une tape sur la joue et un plaintif « pika ».

Le jeune maître se retourna pour voir la rousse sur le pas de la porte, lui jeter un regard inquiet. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoins d'elle pour faire ça. Il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas seul, il avait besoin de Pikachu et d'elle avec lui. Elle esquissa un sourire, fit un pas en avant, et s'engouffra dans le couloir à sa suite.

Sacha trouva le lieu anormalement calme. Il n'y avait pas un seul sbire. Pas un Pokémon. Pas un garde. Ils étaient parvenus à échapper à la surveillance bien trop facilement. N'était-ce pas censé être une sorte de QG de la Team Rocket ? Leur arrivée aurait dû alerter des gens ?

Le jeune brun n'y pensa pas trop. Après tout c'était à leur avantage, moins ils croiseraient de monde plus vite ils pourraient trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et repartir aussitôt.

Prenant au hasard sur sa droite, Sacha ouvrit la première porte. C'était un bureau. Contre les murs, des étagèrent contenaient des classeurs épais. Les comptes du casino étaient archivés ici.

Sortant à nouveau de la pièce, ils découvrirent plusieurs autres pièces qui ressemblaient à celle-ci. Des bureaux. Des étagères. Des papiers. À chaque fois Sacha claquait un peu plus fort la porte. Le jeune maître commençait à perdre patience, ses deux compagnons pouvaient le voir aux traits crispés de son visage et ses épaules tendues.

\- Sacha, calme-toi. Tenta Ondine d'une voix douce. On n'est même pas sûr que cet Arnaud soit ici, et si c'est le cas, il faut encore le trouver.

Il soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je le sais ça. Grinça-t-il. Mais…

Il ouvrit une énième porte et, cette fois-ci, c'était des Pokéball qui étaient stockées sur les étagères du mur. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'entrer dans la pièce, Sacha claqua violemment la porte. Le bruit fit écho dans les couloirs vides. Sacha resta un moment dos à la pièce. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre ce pour quoi étaient utilisés ces Pokémon. Il reviendrait pour régler ce problème une autre fois. Lâchant un grognement, il se tourna vers Ondine.

\- Sacha, tu le sais mieux que moi, il faut être réaliste. Commença la rousse en posant une main sur son épaule. Nos chances de réussir sont faibles.

Elle savait à quel point Sacha avait besoin de trouver des réponses ici. Mais il ne devait oublier quelle était la réalité qui se présentait à eux. Ils ne savaient pas où ils mettaient les pieds, et il n'était pas dit qu'ils allaient trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Le brun détourna le regard.

\- Mais, j'ai envie que ça réussisse. Insista-t-il en prenant un nouveau couloir.

À peine eut-il passé l'intersection qu'il se stoppa nette. En face de lui, se présentait une grande double porte.

Elle détonnait par rapport à toutes celles qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Elle était plus travaillée que les autres, avec des ornements dorés, des anses couleur or. Cela rappelait l'excès de luxe qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans les pièces du casino.

\- C'est là. Souffla Sacha convaincu.

\- Pikapi ! S'agita son Pokémon sur son épaule en le poussant à avancer.

Ondine les rattrapa.

\- Attendez-moi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Ils firent un arrêt tous les trois. Se jetant des regards d'entendement.

Sacha leva sa main et finit par pousser la grande double porte.

Avec assurance, il s'avança dans ce nouveau lieu qui se présentait à eux. La pièce était allumée par de grands luminaires ressemblant à des chandeliers, suspendus au plafond. Le jeune maître ne fit pas demi-tour, au contraire, il s'avança un peu plus, d'un pas décidé. Il sentait que c'était ici qu'il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions.

La pièce était immense et un silence religieux régnait dans la place. Tout ce décor donnait des aires de château à la place. À croire que la Team Roquet avait la folie des grandeurs. Il y avait une table de réunion, entouré d'une dizaine de siège à la doublure en velours. Un coin bar, où quelques verres sales trônaient sur le rebord d'un comptoir en bois qui devait sentir et être imbibé d'alcool. Au fond, il y avait un bureau. Contre le mur en face, des écrans projetant des images de vidéo surveillance placées dans l'établissement et donnant sur les couloirs qu'ils avaient empruntés. Maintenant ils avaient l'assurance qu'ils avaient été filmés.

Ce n'est que lorsque le siège du bureau se tourna vers eux, que Sacha comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette pièce. Ils avaient donc été filmés, et vus.

Les yeux de l'homme et de ses hôtes surprises se toisèrent un instant. Puis, lentement, il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient plaqués sur son crâne. Il était vêtu d'un pull bordeaux et un d'un pantalon noir. Certainement, était-il le gérant mafieux de ce casino miteux et la personne qui aurait les réponses à leurs questions. D'un pas élégant, il vint se tenir bien droit devant les deux jeunes.

Puis, il toisa un peu plus sérieusement le maître Pokémon. Sacha déglutit difficilement sous le regard de l'homme qui se sentait parfaitement en confiance. Il sentait clairement une différence d'expérience entre eux, mais également une hypocrisie qui ne faisait pas de doute.

La voix grave de leur hôte finit par se faire entendre.

\- Je t'attendais.

* * *

 _Désolé ce chapitre était plus court que les autres_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	8. Versus

**Comme à chaque début de chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui continuent à lire et laissent des commentaires.**

 **Je fais aussi une spéciale dédicace à loelia2007 pour sa relecture et ses conseils !**

* * *

Un silence tendu régnait dans la salle. Ondine restait en retrait, ici c'était Sacha qui devait prendre place. D'ailleurs, il avait osé faire un pas en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle _taupe_ t'a dit que tu pourrais me trouver ici. Cela étant, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre le nouveau jeune maître Pokémon aurait l'honneur de me rendre visite.

Sacha ne bougeait pas. Il tentait d'évaluer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'attendait ? Pour quelle raison ? Il le connaissait ? Était-il puissant ? Allait-il répondre à ses questions ? Était-ce le Arnaud qu'ils étaient venus chercher ?

\- Et bien jeune maître, tu as perdu ta langue ? Le sollicita celui qui était très certainement un ennemi.

Le brun durcit ses traits et se racla la gorge.

Faisant le tri des centaines de questions qui s'offraient à lui, Sacha finit par poser celle qui lui semblait la plus importante pour le moment :

\- Es-tu Arnaud ?

Le jeune dresseur essayait de faire en sorte de rester calme, mais le léger tremblement dans sa voix le trahissait.

Le blond en face de lui fit une petite révérence.

\- Le seul et l'unique ! Acquiesça-t-il d'une voix enjouée. La main droite de notre cher boss, le meilleur des agents de la Team Rocket. Celui qui s'occupe des finances, des nouvelles recrues, et des traites. Termina-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Sacha esquissa un petit sourire. Ils avaient fini par trouver celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Maintenant, il allait falloir le faire parler. Le jeune maître serra les poings. Le moment était venu d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions. À peine commença-t-il à ouvrir la bouche qu'Arnaud le coupa délibérément.

\- Tu es venu pour ton père ? C'est bien cela ?

Sacha fut pris de court et resta un instant hébété. Sur le visage du blond un masque faussement triste se dessina.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'attendais ? Tout le monde ici est au courant que tu es le fils de ce _traite_. Siffla-t-il.

Tout le groupe étouffa un hoquet de surprise face à cette révélation. Ondine porta une main à son cœur et fixa longuement sur son petit ami afin d'observer sa réaction.

Sacha se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas comme si, après ce qu'il avait vécu à la centrale, cette annonce était une surprise. Néanmoins, se l'entendre affirmer était autre chose. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il ressentait, il voulut continuer.

\- Il,… il travaille avec vous ? Finit-il par souffler.

\- _Travaillait_! Le repris immédiatement Arnaud d'une voix forte.

Le blond se racla ensuite la gorge et passa une main sur son pull pour reprendre contenance avant de continuer d'un air plus calme. En face de lui, Sacha digérait la chose.

\- Oui, il a fait partie de nos recrues. Comme beaucoup le savent, seule la Team Rocket est en mesure d'offrir aux dresseurs de devenir grand et puissant. Alors il s'était engagé avec nous. Devenir le plus fort. N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherches également, jeune maître ? Ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de blé.

Le regard de Sacha s'endurcit. Où voulait-il en venir avec sa dernière phrase ? Cherchait-il à le détourner de sa mission première ici ? Était-il en train de le sous-estimer ? Il n'avait pas besoin de la Team Rocket pour devenir fort, il l'était déjà. Il était maître Pokémon !

\- Alors Sacha, veux-tu te joindre à nous pour devenir plus fort ? Demanda Arnaud d'une voix mielleuse.

Ondine faisait de rapides va et vient entre Arnaud et Sacha. Elle gardait sa main proche de sa ceinture de Pokéball, juste au cas où ça tournerait mal. L'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux la rendait extrêmement méfiante. Depuis le début de toute cette conversation, la rousse avait redoublé de vigilance. Le sbire de la Team Rocket semblait connaître parfaitement l'art de la manipulation. C'était à Pikachu et elle de veiller à ce que Sacha ne se fasse pas prendre au piège.

C'était donc ça ! Il espérait le faire passer dans leur camp. Le brun laissa s'échapper un rire et hocha la tête. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il était venu pour rentrer dans les rangs de la Team Rocket ? Son cœur était droit et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à leur niveau pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour revenir dans le vif du sujet.

\- Qu'est-il advenu de mon père ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus avec vous ?

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Arnaud.

\- Ton déserteur de père, commença-t-il d'une voix grave, n'a pas apprécié nos méthodes de travail et il a voulu donner sa démission.

À ces paroles, un poids se souleva du cœur de Sacha. Son père n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait être. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il jamais rentré à la maison ?

\- C'était un véritable lâche. Reprit Arnaud avec dégoût. On a voulu lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il était mauvais. Il a pris la fuite et aujourd'hui encore, il se cache. Il sabote nos plans et se terre dans son trou parce qu'il est bien trop peureux pour nous affronter en face ! Sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. La Team Rocket aurait pu lui offrir tellement mieux que cette vie minable qu'il mène.

Pikachu sentit son dresseur se tendre sous ses pattes. Sacha n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres dire du mal de ses proches. Mais c'était également la confusion qui le remplissait. Si son père avait quitté la Team Rocket, pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré à la maison ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner voir sa mère ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner le voir, lui ? Pourquoi ne jamais leur donner de ses nouvelles ?

\- Soit disant, reprit Arnaud, en nous quittant, il voulait juste vous protéger toi et ta mère. Mais en menant cette vie de vagabond saboteur, qu'il croit être un grand rôle de sauveur, il n'a fait que vous blesser et vous briser.

Le jeune maître fixait un point dans le vague, laissant ce flot de parole le submerger. Son esprit essayait de recoller les morceaux, mais ce n'était pas évident. Son père n'était pas rentré car il s'était vu confier d'une mission pour lutter contre la Team Rocket.

S'il n'était pas rentré, c'était pour les protéger. Parce qu'il avait eu honte de ce qu'il avait accompli en tant que membre de la Team Rocket ? De s'abaisser à faire partir d'une organisation criminelle pour obtenir un pouvoir qui n'était qu'illusion ? Il n'avait pas osé revenir vers sa mère par peur du rejet ? Par peur de la décevoir ?

\- Et toi, tu es comme lui ! Un faible, que je vais me faire une joie d'écraser. Néanmoins, si en chemin tu décides de te joindre à moi, sache que je me ferai une joie de te trouver une place au sein de la Team Rocket.

Lançant une Pokéball en l'air, un Noadkoko apparut sur le terrain. Avec ses trois têtes et son air hagard, il semblait facile à vaincre. Mais Sacha savait ô combien il fallait se méfier des Pokémon psy.

Le jeune maître fixa un moment le sol. Il aperçut Ondine sur sa droite, hésiter à s'avancer à sa hauteur. Les pattes de Pikachu se resserraient sur son épaule.

Ce n'était pas à Ondine de combattre pour lui ici. Il se débrouillerait seul. Avec ses Pokémon et Pikachu à ses côtés, il ferait ravaler ses paroles à ce blond prétentieux.

Le brun releva son visage. Au travers de ses mèches de cheveux, Arnaud pouvait voir le regard noir qu'il lui jetait. Il prit une Pokéball à sa ceinture et, dans un geste expert, la projeta en l'air.

Le Simiabraz qui apparut se tenait le dos droit, les épaules solides et un regard sûr. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent un moment dans le silence. Ondine choisit finalement de faire un pas en arrière.

Après un lourd silence la première attaque finit par partir.

\- Flammèches !

\- Mur Lumière !

Les jets de feu partirent en direction du Pokémon feu, mais glissèrent sur lui, comme une goutte d'eau sur une vitre.

\- Rapproche-toi ! Ordonna Sacha. Ce à quoi le singe de feu obéit aussitôt.

Simiabraz avait l'avantage du type, mais le Noadkoko avait, quant à lui, une défense en béton. Et malgré ses airs de gros ballot maladroit, il possédait une vitesse surprenante.

Le Pokémon feu était arrivé devant lui, il soufflait à peine une nouvelle attaque, que l'arbre l'avait déjà contourné pour venir se placer derrière lui.

\- Canon graine ! Statua Arnaud.

La myriade de petites graines partit percuter le dos du Pokémon singe qui accusa le coup et recula sous le choc.

Sacha glissa un regard à son adversaire. Pensait-il réellement qu'une simple attaque du type plante allait le blesser ? Arnaud lui rendit un regard totalement posé et sûr de lui. Ce comportement prétentieux, cet air hautain. Tout chez cet homme répugnait Sacha.

\- Roue de feu.

Simiabraz se redressa. Le dos bien droit, son adversaire restait malgré tout plus grand que lui, mais le challenge n'avait jamais effrayé le pokémon.

Il s'entoura d'un feu ardent et partit en direction de son adversaire.

Le Pokémon plante eut beaucoup de mal à résister et ses pieds finirent par glisser sur le sol sous la pression. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre le comptoir en bois.

Là, la salve s'arrêta et Simiabraz reprenait à peine ses appuis que le maître enchaîna.

\- Mach Punch.

Le Pokémon feu prit de l'élan et leva son bras.

\- Choc mental.

Pendant une courte fraction de seconde, la confusion put se lire sur le visage du Pokémon singe. Par inadvertance, la trajectoire de son coup dévia et le poing de feu s'abattit sur le comptoir. Le meuble ne tint pas longtemps et céda sous la violence de l'attaque.

Des morceaux de bois volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et le Pokémon feu prit encore un certain temps avant que ses esprits lui reviennent.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sacha.

Revenu à lui-même, Simiabraz hocha à la tête. Il repéra ensuite aussitôt son adversaire et partit à sa suite en direction de la table de réunion.

\- Alors, tu as du mal, jeune maître ? Rit Arnaud.

Le brun ne lui jeta pas un regard et tenta de rester concentré sur les deux Pokémon qui se faisaient à nouveau face.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était vrai que ce Noadkoko était difficile à atteindre. Ses attaques psy lui permettaient une protection difficile à briser et lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de les utiliser sa vitesse lui suffisait amplement.

\- Je pensais que tu étais fort ? Surenchérit le blond.

Arnaud bailla à outrance. Cela eut le don d'insupporter Sacha au plus haut point.

Ondine savait à quel point son petit ami pouvait facilement s'énerver. Il s'était assagit depuis qu'il était enfant, mais il y avait des conditions qui pouvait le mener à briser ses barrières.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Simiabraz ressurgissait derrière la table de réunion, alors que pour la deuxième fois, une de ses attaques griffes ratait. Pendant ce temps, le Noadkoko avait pris ses distances. Il avait compris que le corps à corps serait quand même moins avantageux avec son adversaire. Il était à présent à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où se tenait auparavant le bar.

\- Canon graine. Ordonna Arnaud.

\- Simiabraz, protège-toi ! Réagit aussitôt le maître Pokémon.

Le singe retourna la table afin de s'en créer un bouclier. Les semences virent s'écraser contre le meuble et s'évaporer en fumée.

\- Je te sens en mauvaise posture ? Commença Arnaud.

Il observait d'un air satisfait les traits du jeune maître devenir de plus en plus dur au fil et à mesure que le combat progressait.

\- Tu sais que l'offre pour venir nous joindre est toujours valable ? Proposa-t-il à nouveau.

Sacha sentait que son cerveau allait exploser. Ce sourire narquois, ce visage angélique, ces cheveux fades, l'ensemble commençait par lui sortir par les yeux. Que quelqu'un fasse taire sa voix niaise qui ne cessait de le narguer !

\- Et bien, tu sembles en difficulté pour un maître Pokémon. S'amusa le sbire de la Team Rocket.

Sur le terrain, son Noadkoko venait de faire dévier une attaque lance flamme. Au final, c'était les tableaux accrochés au mur qui avaient pris feu et qui n'étaient maintenant plus que cendre sur le sol.

Sacha se prit la tête en les mains et commença à respirer bruyamment. Arnaud, en face de lui, affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ondine sur la gauche sentait la panique l'envahir. La situation était en train de dégénérer.

\- Alors jeune maître, as-tu fait ton choix ?

Sacha releva son visage devenu rouge de colère. Sur le terrain, les deux Pokémon se toisaient, puis se relançaient dans une série de coups. Les poings du Pokémon feu, face aux graines du Pokémon plante.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait l'avantage, n'arrivait-il pas à infliger un seul dégât à ce satané Pokémon psy ? Certes, Simiabraz avait bien réussi à répliquer, et il était encore nickel, mais la lassitude commençait à se faire sentir dans les mouvements du Pokémon.

\- Lance Flamme ! Réitéra Sacha.

Ondine se tourna vers lui, aberrée. Prenait-il encore la peine de réfléchir ? L'attaque précédente n'avait eu aucun effet ! En face, Arnaud jubilait de voir le maître commencer à perdre le contrôle. Il était clair que ce dernier cherchait simplement à se défouler à présent.

Pokémon comme dresseur avaient perdu tout esprit. Sacha s'époumonait en vain et Simiabraz s'acharnait en coups et en attaques feu qui finissaient, au final, par détruire le décor plus qu'autre chose.

Le combat semblait perdu d'avance et Arnaud s'en frottait déjà les mains.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	9. Grand Final

**Merci encore pour tous les commentaires, ceux qui suivent et ceux qui mettent mon histoire dans leur favoris ! C'est VOUS, mes lecteurs, ma motivation !**

 **Je remercie une nouvelle fois Loelia2007 pour sa relecture !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sacha continuait à perdre le contrôle. Il s'époumonait en vain, Simiabraz obéissait docilement, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait arrêté de chercher une stratégie et il voulait simplement se défouler. Au fur et à mesure que les attaques du Pokémon feu échouaient, il sentait la frustration monter en lui. Le singe de feu s'essoufflait sur le terrain et rien ne semblait vouloir raisonner son dresseur.

Ondine était à l'autre bout de la pièce, en retrait, et assistait, impuissante, à ce match. Elle avait les mains contre sa poitrine et sentait son cœur tambouriner à toute allure. Comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il fallait absolument que toute cette folie cesse.

Les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

\- Sacha, arrête ! Ressaisis-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les attaques feu continuaient de gronder dans la pièce.

Arnaud lança un regard noir à la rouquine. Il était en train de réussir à faire perdre la raison au jeune maître. De quel droit venait-elle s'interposer ?

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda-t-il.

La rousse n'y prêta même pas attention et continua d'appeler Sacha.

Ce dernier semblait déconnecté du monde réel. Il ne se préoccupait que du Noadkoko et de son Simiabraz, dont il restait aveugle à la fatigue.

Arnaud tenta de rester calme et réfléchit. Il fallait mettre cette jeune fille sous silence.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage. Il savait comment parvenir à faire taire cette pipelette.

\- Noadkoko !

Sur ce simple ordre, le Pokémon laissa son adversaire et vint se placer devant Ondine.

Il était arrivé si rapidement que la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière. Elle avala difficilement sa salive quand elle vit l'imposant colosse plonger une de ses paires d'yeux dans les siens.

Sacha avait fait volte-face dès que l'objet de son attention s'était détourné de lui. Il voyait maintenant le Noadkoko planté devant sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-il en prenant conscience de la situation.

\- Choc mental. Ordonna calmement Arnaud.

Le temps s'arrêta dans la pièce. Sacha resta inerte face à l'action qui eut lieu devant lui.

Avait-il réellement osé s'attaquer à un humain avec l'aide de son Pokémon ?

Les yeux du Noadkoko se mirent à briller. Ondine voulut détourner le regard, mais elle se retrouva tétanisé sur place. Les pupilles du Pokémon attirant inexorablement son attention. Délicatement, elle sentit une force la soulever. Bientôt, ses pieds ne furent plus en contact avec le sol et elle se sentit étouffer, prise à la gorge. Sacha lut sur son visage la panique, alors qu'elle portait ses mains à son cou et ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de prendre de grandes inspirations saccadées.

Cette vision créa une décharge chez le jeune maître.

\- Arrête ! S'écria-t-il.

Arnaud se contenta de lui jeter un sourire en coin. Satisfait de ce qu'il était en train de réaliser.

\- Non, arrête ! Réitéra Sacha en commençant à se précipiter sur le Noadkoko.

Il accéléra d'autant plus le pas, qu'Ondine lui jetait un regard désespéré. Ses yeux bleus, remplis de larmes, se fermèrent devant lui et ses mains tombèrent inanimées le long de son corps. Elle était inerte, flottant dans les airs.

D'un geste ample, le Pokémon l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Non ! Hurla Sacha de rage.

Ses oreilles sifflaient et la décharge d'adrénaline que venait de lui délivrer son organisme avait augmenté au centuple sa fréquence cardiaque.

Il était à peine parvenu au Pokémon plante que celui-ci le renvoyait à sa place avec une attaque Choc psy.

Sacha retomba lourdement sur le sol et laissa un long gémissement lui échapper. Sous la violence du choc, il mordit sa langue et un liquide amer commença à couler au fond de sa gorge.

Son Pikachu et Simiabraz se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider, mais leur dresseur ne se releva pas immédiatement. La pièce devint calme. Silencieuse, pendant un moment.

Le maître serra la mâchoire. Il n'osait pas relever son visage en direction d'Ondine. Quand bien même il fermait les yeux, son visage inerte restait figé dans son esprit. Dans sa gorge, une boule grossissait et il avait des hauts le cœur. Il pouvait sentir la patte chaude et rassurante de Pikachu sur sa tempe, mais même lui, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ruminait ses actions. Pendant un moment, il s'était laissé aller. Il avait perdu le contrôle et maintenant il en payait le prix. Tout ce que lui avait dit Arnaud, était-ce seulement vrai ? C'était un faible, doublé d'un lâche. Le brun avait la désagréable sensation que ses craintes étaient en train de devenir réalité.

\- Tu es médiocre comme ton père. Tu n'arriveras pas à protéger ceux que tu aimes si tu restes aussi faible et lâche. Gronda la voix d'Arnaud.

Sacha serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il était confus et avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Le brun releva la tête et essuya d'un geste rageur un filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Avoue que tu y as déjà songé. Prendre une revanche à l'aide de tes Pokémons. Contre tous ceux qui t'avaient traité d'incapable.

Son adversaire le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lentement, il leva une main pour l'inviter à se relever et venir vers lui.

\- La solitude. Le manque. Toi qui as grandi sans ton père, tu devrais comprendre. N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'utiliser tes Pokémon, le pouvoir qu'ils t'offrent, pour d'autres motifs ? Obtenir plus de choses?

Sacha fixa ses Pokémon un moment. Pourquoi d'un seul coup, son cœur était-il si hésitant ? Il n'y a pas une seconde, sa détermination était inébranlable et voilà que maintenant, il se mettait à douter. Prenait-ils les bonnes décisions ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur la main d'Arnaud tendue vers lui. La Team Rocket lui proposait la puissance et la gloire.

\- Sacha ! La voix hurlante et cassée d'Ondine à l'autre bout de la pièce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il se tourna vers elle. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, il avait le regard vide.

La rousse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais d'une voix faible elle continua.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être changées. Sur lesquelles, même avec le plus puissant Pokémon sous tes ordres, tu ne pourras rien changer. Ces choses, il faut les accepter et aller de l'avant avec. Tu étais peut-être faible, mais tu nous as montré qu'on avait tous tort en devant maître Pokémon. Ne rejette pas ce pour quoi tu t'es battu jusqu'à présent !

Pendant un instant, ils se fixèrent. Ondine avait les yeux larmoyants et le souffle court. Sa gorge rouge et sa voix rauque étaient des preuves de l'attaque encore fraîche du Pokémon psy. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et malgré l'état minable qu'elle renvoyait, Sacha s'étonna à penser qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elle était courageuse, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Son Pikachu vint frotter sa joue contre son bras, tandis que son Simiabraz venait poser une main contre son épaule. Non, **ILS** ne l'avaient pas abandonné.

\- Relève-toi Sacha ! Finit par crier la rousse.

Les jambes faibles, mais avec l'aide de son Pikachu, Sacha se remit debout, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Lentement, il releva son visage vers son adversaire. Le regard plus sombre que jamais.

Arnaud baissa sa main et serra le poing le long de sa jambe.

Le jeune maître frappa violemment contre le mur. On aurait cru que toute la salle tremblait. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère noire. Sa respiration était forte due à son état. Pikachu à ses pieds commençait à emmagasiner de l'électricité dans ses joues, et Simiabraz avait déjà activé sa faculté brasier. La chaleur montait à vue d'œil dans la salle, Ondine pouvait déjà sentir sa gorge s'assécher, mais Sacha et Pikachu ne semblaient pas le moins du monde dérangés par le brasier que dégageait le Pokémon Feu.

\- Maintenant cesse de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas et combattons. Siffla le jeune maître à son adversaire.

En un clignement de paupière, Simiabraz était aux côtés du Noadkoko et le gratifiait d'un mach punch enflammé.

Les pieds du Pokémon plante quittèrent le sol et celui-ci se retrouva projeté en direction du plafond.

\- Lance flamme !

Alors que le Pokémon psy se retrouvait propulsé dans les airs, Simiabraz le dépassa et dans un tourbillon de feu le renvoya au sol, où il s'écrasa violemment.

Arnaud avait les dents serrées et jetait un regard haineux à la rousse. Pourquoi faillait-il que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le prévoyait ?

Il cria un ordre pour que son Noadkoko se relève, mais ce dernier restait allongé sur le sol.

Ruminant un juron entre ses dents, il rappela son Pokémon pour en faire apparaître un autre sur le terrain.

Dans un cri bestial, la montagne de muscle qu'était le Pandarbare apparut dans la pièce.

Le Pokémon combat s'avança vers son adversaire. Sa respiration était tellement forte qu'à chaque expiration un grognement sortait du fond de sa gorge.

Simiabraz se remit lui aussi en position.

La deuxième manche commençait et ce fut Arnaud qui l'ouvrit.

\- Marto-poing !

Pandarbare prit de l'élan pour s'élancer dans la direction du Pokémon feu.

Alors que son poing s'abattait sur le sol, Simiabraz, prenant appui sur ses jambes, fit un bond prodigieux. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son adversaire, il pivota sur lui-même et lui assena un coup de genou dans la nuque. Le Pandarbare alla s'écraser sur le sol, son visage râpant la surface sur quelques centimètres, lui arrachant un gémissement.

L'ours se remit malgré tout rapidement sur ses jambes. Arnaud jeta un regard haineux à Sacha. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement.

\- Balayette.

Le Pokémon combat prit la direction de son adversaire à grande vitesse.

\- Mach Punch !

Alors que le Simiabraz lançait son poing sur son adversaire, il se retrouva sur le sol lorsqu'il fut fauché au niveau des jambes.

\- Plaquage ! Enchaîna son adversaire.

L'immense colosse se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le Pokémon feu au sol qui poussa un cri de douleur face à la masse qui s'abattait sur lui.

Pandarbare finit par se relever.

\- Morsure.

Sacha retint son souffle.

L'ours saisit le Pokémon singe par le poignet, le soulevant légèrement du sol. Là, il porta son bras à sa bouche pour donner un violent coup de mâchoire dedans. Simiabraz poussa un hurlement sous la douleur. Sacha sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Simiabraz, roue de feu. Intervint le jeune maître rapidement.

La faculté brasier étant déjà activée, les yeux de son Pokémon se révulsèrent. Lâchant un cri aigu, il s'entoura d'une vague de feu. Sous la surprise et la chaleur de l'attaque, le Pandarbare jeta au loin sa victime.

Le Pokémon feu se laissa trainer sur le sol. Il n'avait même plus la force de se relever, alors que le Pokémon combat avançait de nouveau vers lui.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune maître rappela son Pokémon. Simiabraz n'était plus en état de combattre et il allait encore falloir des muscles pour venir à bout de ce Pandarbare.

À moins qu'un peu de finesse ne fasse l'affaire. Le brun eut un sourire en coin au moment où il appelait sur le terrain son prochain Pokémon.

\- Amphinobi, je compte sur toi. Souffla-t-il alors que son Pokémon se matérialisait dans un éclair.

Pendant un moment, Sacha s'amusa à fatiguer le Pandarbare. Amphinobi avait un sacré avantage.

Le Pokémon eau se faufilait gracilement sur le terrain alors que son adversaire, qui n'était qu'une brute épaisse musclée, avait du mal à le suivre. Il abattait ses coups dans le vide, face à un Pokémon eau qui continuait de le narguer.

Arnaud avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent mille. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de stopper ce Pokémon s'il voulait avoir une chance de le frapper.

\- Ten dance ! Finit-il par prononcer.

Le Pandarbare cessa ses coups et, d'une façon étrange, se mit à sautiller sur place, d'une jambe sur l'autre, créant une fascinante dance. Amphinobi se retrouva comme subjugué par les gestes de son adversaire et se mit à faire de même. Le mimant comme une image sur un miroir.

Pendant que le Pokémon eau répétait les mouvements de son adversaire, la masse de muscles lui lança un poing dans le côté. Heureusement, la peau humide et glissante d'Amphinobi absorba une partie du choc en faisait glisser le poing du Pandarbare.

La grenouille se retrouva malgré tout envoyée à une bonne distance de son adversaire.

Face à la détermination d'Arnaud, Sacha décida qu'il était temps d'attaquer.

\- Vibraqua

Le Pokémon eau joignit les mains et une boule bleue commença à se former. Quand elle atteignit une taille raisonnable, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces à son adversaire.

Arnaud n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'ours était envoyé dans les décombres qui restaient de l'ancien bar.

Il se releva, époussetant la poussière qui le recouvrait.

\- Tranche ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Sortant les griffes, le Pandarbare se jeta sur son adversaire. Amphinobi esquiva au dernier moment. L'attaque ne lui créa, heureusement, que quelques faibles éraflures à l'épaule.

Pendant un moment, les deux Pokémon se coururent après. Pandarbare cherchait sans cesse à se rapprocher du Pokémon eau pour lui infliger ses attaques de type combat, tandis que ce dernier le renvoyait toujours un peu plus fort avec des vagues d'eau toujours aussi puissantes.

Sacha avait retrouvé le sourire. À présent c'était lui qui menait le combat. Il voyait devant lui Pikachu sautiller d'impatience et crier des encouragements à son partenaire.

Ondine se tenait de nouveau debout, adossée contre le mur, et admirait son petit ami. Le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage rendait son cœur plus léger. Il était de nouveau confiant et faisait mordre la poussière à Arnaud.

Le sbire de la Team Rocket était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il pouvait sentir que son adversaire s'était repris, mais son Pandarbare était costaud et il en faudrait plus que de simples éclaboussures pour le faire capituler.

Le jeune maître voyait bien que toutes ces attaques ne le menaient nulle part. Cette fois-ci, il avait réfléchi à une stratégie. Il n'était pas question de réitérer ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Le combat avait assez duré. C'était le moment de clôturer le tout dans un splendide final. Sacha eu un sourire en coin. Cela s'annonçait majestueux comme sur le plateau d'un concours Pokémon.

\- Amphinobi. Appela-t-il.

Le Pokémon eau vint de placer devant son dresseur. Sacha leva son bras droit en l'air et Amphinobi l'imita.

\- Méga évolution ! Souffla-t-il.

Élégamment, un scintillement bleu parcourut le Pokémon. Il disparut complètement sous l'éclat de la lumière. Derrière son Pokémon, Sacha avait un sourire, sûr de lui.

Le halo s'épuisa pour se dissiper dans toute la pièce.

Un nouvel Amphinobi avait pris place sur le terrain. Il dégageait un air frais et humide autour de lui. Sa crête rouge lui donnait des airs de ressemblance avec son dresseur.

Pokémon et dresseur partagèrent un regard complice.

En face d'eux, Arnaud esquissait une grimace. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas à leur avantage.

Sacha et Amphinobi firent tous les deux un pas en avant. Ils levèrent de façon coordonnée leur bras droit et balayèrent l'air devant eux.

\- Amphinobi, Reflet. Statua le maître Pokémon.

En une fraction de seconde, des images entouraient le Pandarbare de toute part.

La brute ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il tournait sur lui-même, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui était le vrai du faux et sa colère augmentait avec sa frustration. Il reniflait l'air, mais l'humidité qu'avait créé le Pokémon eau l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

De puissants grognements s'échappaient de la gorge de l'ours alors qu'il lançait des coups de griffe en vain.

\- Sheauriken ! Lança Sacha.

Les reflets disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Néanmoins, le Pokémon eau ne semblait nul part en vue.

Pandarbare jetait frénétiquement des coups d'œil sur sa gauche et sa droite.

\- Derrière toi ! S'exclama son dresseur.

Il pivota simplement son cou et aperçut Amphinobi dans un coin de son champ de vision.

Le Pokémon eau avait pris appui sur le sol afin de bondir dans les airs. Un shuriken d'eau s'était formé dans le dos. À une vitesse impressionnante il s'en saisit et l'envoya sur son adversaire.

Le Pandarbare ne put rien faire. Le shuriken rentra en contact avec son dos et le propulsa en avant à une vitesse impressionnante. L'ours alla percuter le mur tandis que l'attaque eau le trempait.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et, épuisé par tant d'efforts, ne se releva pas.

Arnaud rappela avec une rage mal dissimulée son Pokémon.

\- S'en est assez. Cracha-t-il.

\- Tu avoues ta défaite ? Lui demanda avec un sourire fier le jeune maître.

Mais, lentement, ses lèvres retombèrent quand il aperçut la mine satisfaite d'Arnaud.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des minables comme toi.

\- Je ne fuirai pas ! Lui répliqua Sacha. Je ne suis pas comme mon père !

Arnaud le dévisagea de haut en bas d'un air hautain.

\- Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Puis, il saisit la dernière Pokéball qu'il avait à sa ceinture. À ses côtés, apparut un Alakazam. Le Pokémon psy ne touchait pas le sol, flottant d'un air paisible aux côtés de son dresseur.

Sacha se tint sur ses gardes. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas les Pokémon psy.

\- Alakazam, Hypnose. Ordonna calmement son dresseur.

Sacha se rapprocha d'Ondine. Ce Pokémon ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Flottant un peu en avant, le Pokémon se mit à produire quelques sons. Les cuillères qu'il tenait auparavant dans ses mains se mirent à léviter, tourner et briller, au-dessus de ses paumes

\- Sacha. Gémit Ondine.

Le jeune dresseur eut tout juste le temps de se retourner vers la rousse qu'elle s'écroulait dans ses bras. Devant lui, son Pikachu et Amphinobi jetaient des regards hagards, comme s'ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient, et de leur bouche sortait un filet de bave. Le jeune maître voulut crier leurs noms pour qu'ils se ressaisissent, mais il sentit un mal de tête commencer à venir lui ronger le cerveau. Le monde tournait autour de lui et il se sentait embrumé. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder en fixe son adversaire.

Arnaud s'avança jusqu'à son Pokémon. Alakazam lévitait devant lui, un air toujours aussi apaisé sur le visage. Le sbire de la Team Rocket posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Adieu. Lâcha-t-il en fixant Sacha avant d'ordonner à son Pokémon de se téléporter.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se volatiliser devant ses yeux, Sacha voulut effectuer un pas en avant pour le rattraper. Son esprit n'était toujours pas tout à fait clair et il lui était difficile de maintenir Ondine contre lui avec une main. Il ne put rien faire et son adversaire finit par disparaître.

* * *

 _Il reste encore un chapitre + un épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire ! Je pars en vacances au mois de Juillet et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster le dernier chapitre d'ici là !_

 _Si je n'ai pas le temps, (car je préfère publier une chapitre de qualité plutôt que d'avoir à le bâcler) je vous implore d'avoir un peu de patience, je promet de m'y remettre très vite dès que je serai rentrée ( soit début Août). Pour soulager votre frustration, je vous autorise à m'envoyer des messages de mécontentement (mais pas trop quand même ! :p)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et merci d'avance pour votre patience._


	10. Rencontre

**Vous êtes toujours là ?**

 **Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça fait plaisir de reprendre le clavier et de publier ce nouveau chapitre ! (mais les vacances c'étaient sympa aussi, n'aller pas croire !) Je ne parlerai pas plus longtemps, je suis sur que vous avez juste envie de savoir la suite ! (et fin !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sacha se rattrapa tant bien que mal quand un de ses genoux toucha le sol. Il allongea délicatement Ondine sur le sol, à côté de lui.

Les genoux et mains à terre, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, sa gorge était soudain sèche et il avait soif. Il essayait de calmer sa respiration et de retrouver ses esprits.

S'asseyant sur le sol, il frotta énergiquement son visage pour se réveiller. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et balaya la pièce du regard. Leur adversaire semblait bel et bien avoir pris la fuite et le bâtiment était encore calme. Se remettant lentement sur ses jambes, il s'approcha de ses Pokémon qui étaient couchés au sol. Tout comme Ondine, leur respiration était calme, ils dormaient paisiblement. Il rappela dans sa Pokéball Amphinobi, et secoua doucement Pikachu pour qu'il se réveille. La souris électrique ouvrit lentement les yeux en poussant un gémissement.

\- Tu vas bien l'ami ? S'inquiéta son dresseur.

Se mettant sur ses pattes, Pikachu fit quelques sauts sur place et sourit.

\- Chaaaa !

Ils retournèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la jeune fille qui continuait à dormir.

Posant une main sur son épaule, le brun se mit délicatement à la secouer.

\- Ondine, réveille toi. Chuchota-t-il.

La rousse commença à s'agiter, ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle finit par s'asseoir à sa place. Elle guetta la pièce autour d'eux, ses souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit. Elle se tourna avec précipitation vers le dresseur et son Pokémon.

\- Sacha, où est-il ?

Le jeune maître, satisfait de voir qu'elle allait bien, passa une main dans ses cheveux orange avant de la rassurer.

\- Il est parti. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Il se remit debout et tendit sa main à Ondine pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- On ferait bien de quitter également le bâtiment. Ce n'est pas sûr de rester ici.

La salle, auparavant majestueuse, était maintenant sans dessus dessous. Les chaises de bureau étaient renversées, les écrans avaient prit l'eau, les bouteilles du bar éclatées en mille morceaux sur le sol. Pikachu monta sur l'épaule de son dresseur et ils commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs pour quitter le plus rapidement le lieu.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas. Le Pokémon électrique restait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect.

Des portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière eux. Pikachu tourna la tête et exerça une pression sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

Ondine, remarquant l'accélération de son petit ami, se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Sacha, ils nous suivent ! S'exclama-t-elle essoufflée.

Le jeune maître ne répondit pas, mais se contenta d'accélérer encore sa course. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers pour monter les étages.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'étage principal, Ondine souffla un coup. Ils avaient passé le plus difficile. Objectif maintenant : retourner aux machines à sous et prendre la sortie.

Sacha courait dans les couloirs comme s'il connaissait le lieu par cœur. Derrière eux, les sbires de la Team Rocket les rattrapaient, tout en leur criant de s'arrêter. Bien vite de nouveaux hommes en costumes apparurent, mais devant eux, et ils se retrouvèrent encerclés.

Le groupe se retrouva dos au mur.

Les hommes de mains les entouraient et se mettaient tous en position, prêt à saisir une Pokéball à leur ceinture. Pikachu avait pris place au sol, en défensive devant son dresseur, et faisait crépiter ses joues.

Le jeune maître sentait sa main devenir moite dans celle d'Ondine. Sa petite amie partagea un regard paniqué avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire prendre sur la fin.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Les rires des hommes qui les encerclaient le faisaient rager. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

Ce n'était pas dans ses mœurs d'attaquer des hommes, mais ce qu'il avait vécu dans le bureau d'Arnaud lui était encore en travers de la gorge. Ces hommes de mains ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

Il rapprochât Ondine contre lui et prit une inspiration avant de lancer son ordre à Pikachu.

\- Tonnerre.

Sur ce simple ordre, le Pokémon électrique libéra l'énergie qu'il retenait depuis le début. Le courant se rependit comme un brasier dans une forêt sèche. Passant d'un homme à un autre via une simple étincelle. Tous se tétanisèrent sous la violence de l'attaque et tombèrent au sol recroqueviller sur eux même, les muscles engourdis pas l'électricité qui circulait encore par petites vagues.

Sacha ne laissa pas le temps à la dresseuse aquatique de reprendre son souffle. De nouveau, ils étaient repartis, enjambant les corps qui gémissaient sur le sol, pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Le casino s'était rempli depuis l'aube, et il y avait maintenant beaucoup plus de monde. La majorité avait joué toute la nuit et tenait à peine debout. Tous se traînassaient d'un endroit à un autre. Sacha n'avait lui, pas le temps de traîner.

Ils bousculèrent des clients sur leur passage, les faisant renverser leur seau de pièces. Dès que quelques coins faisaient résonner leur son si charismatique en tombant sur le sol, tous se jetaient dessus, comme un attroupement de Piafabec sur une baie pêcha.

Le maître finit par passer la porte automatique de l'établissement. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir. Continuant sa fuite dans les rues de Safrania, qui était maintenant une ville bien réveillée.

Ondine se retourna pour voir le bâtiment derrière eux se perdre dans l'océan de gratte-ciel de la métropole. Elle commençait à s'essouffler et Sacha ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La rousse tira sur sa main pour faire passer le message et il finit par ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ils avaient quitté la ville pour s'aventurer sur le chemin qui les mènerait à Azuria.

Le jeune maître avait finit par lâcher sa main. Il se tenait devant elle, le dos courbé, un poing sur son cœur pour reprendre son souffle.

La rousse posa une main sur son épaule en se portant à sa hauteur. Ses yeux marrons tristes ne cessaient de fixer le sol.

Ondine partagea un regard avec Pikachu qui se tenait à leur pied, les yeux attendri.

Elle caressa la joue de son petit ami et lui fit relever le visage. Elle pouvait lire dans ses pupilles. Elle savait que Pikachu et elle avaient bien fait de venir avec lui dans cette quête.

Comme un enfant, le maître posa son front contre son épaule pendant que sa petite amie passait sa main dans sa nuque.

De nouveau son regard azur tomba dans celui de Pikachu et ils partagèrent un sourire entendeur.

\- Pikachu et moi sommes fières de ce que tu as fait.

Le brun se releva soudainement. Il voulu répliquer, mais la rousse l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle savait déjà toutes les excuses qu'il allait sortir. Sacha était sans cesse en train de se dévaloriser. Il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait obtenu. Il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait accomplit dans sa vie où dans ce casino. Il n'était pas satisfait d'avoir laisser leur adversaire s'échapper. Il n'était pas satisfait de ne pas pouvoir y retourner pour vider le casino de toute cette vermine.

Il n'était pas satisfait du peu d'information qu'il avait obtenu sur son père.

Ondine savait que ses paroles ne seraient pas suffisantes pour apaiser son cœur, mais elle tenait quand même à les dire. Pour qu'il les entende et qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'elles étaient réelles.

\- Pikachu et moi sommes fières de ce que tu as fait. Réitéra-t-elle.

Le Pokémon électrique la joignit dans une exclamation joyeuse.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sacha avant qu'il ne repose sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse en la serrant contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ondine continua de passer une main rassurante sur sa nuque et fit fi des gouttes qu'elle pouvait sentir tomber sur son t-shirt.

Après être resté un moment ainsi, le groupe reprit la route. Silencieux, le pas lourd. Sacha était à la tête, Pikachu à ses pieds et Ondine fermait la marche. De temps à autre la rousse se retournait pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit. Qui sait si Arnaud n'avait pas envoyé des sbires à leur trousse ? Ou s'il n'allait pas lui-même sortir du décor ?

Pikachu s'arrêta, les oreilles dressées sur la tête, il cherchait la provenance d'un son. Les deux dresseurs s'arrêtèrent en même temps que lui et Sacha se pencha à sa hauteur, silencieux. Il observait la végétation autour d'eux, attentif au moindre détail.

La souris électrique finit par remuer son museau en direction d'un buisson. Les feuilles s'agitèrent avant qu'une personne fasse son apparition. Elle était revêtue d'une grande cape recouvrant sa tête. À ses côtés se tenait un Archéomire.

Le groupe se figea et le jeune maître jaugea l'inconnu de la tête au pied. Ondine s'avança, faisant un pas en plus que Sacha. Il n'était pas en mesure de combattre et ce serait à elle de faire quelque chose ici. Elle essayait de toiser la personne, mais son visage était camouflé par l'ombre de sa capuche. Que leur voulait cet homme ? Qui était-il ?

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant un moment.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Ondine.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de relever légèrement le visage. Là, ses yeux cachés derrière le reflet de ses lunettes, rencontrèrent ceux de Sacha.

Le jeune maître ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était la personne en face de lui. En un instant, il se reconnu dans les yeux de l'homme qui était là. Le brun commença à s'avancer vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Quand il dépassa Ondine, il la sentit lui prendre le bras, mais il continua malgré tout à avancer.

L'homme hocha de la tête et son Archéomire vint se placer devant lui. Sacha fronça les sourcil face à cette attitude. Le Pokémon bleu se mit à briller tandis que son corps commençait à tourner.

Le jeune maître entendit un bruit sourd dernière lui. Il fit volte face pour voir Ondine et Pikachu allongés au sol en train de dormir.

On essayait une fois de plus de les hypnotiser.

Il allait tenter de s'enfuir. C'était le moment ou jamais de pouvoir l'attraper et enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Se retournant, le brun tenta de garder son regard figé sur l'homme en mettant de côté l'envie de dormir qui venait soudainement de le prendre. Il était toujours devant lui, d'un calme impassible, son Pokémon lévitant toujours à ses côtés. Sacha fit difficilement un autre pas vers lui, il lui semblait que son corps entier était fait de pierre. Le voyant avancer, l'homme se mit en mouvement. Lui tournant le dos, il se mit à courir dans les bois. Sacha ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança à sa suite.

\- Attend ! Je veux te parler!

Il était à bout de souffle de devoir éviter les branches et les racines, mais cette fois-ci, si près du but, il ne lâcherait rien.

Il crut le perdre de vu un moment, mais le cri d'un Pokémon le remit sur la bonne piste. Il parvint à le retrouver alors qui montait sur le dos d'un Airmure.

Le Pokémon battit des ailes et commença à se soulever du sol. Dans un dernier espoir Sacha se précipita sur lui.

\- Attend ! Cria-t-il.

Il saisit avec une des ses mains une patte du Pokémon, alors que ce dernier continuait à s'élever dans les airs.

\- S'il-te-plait parle moi ! Supplia le jeune maître.

Mais l'homme ne se retournait même pas, à croire qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de sa présence. Le brun sentait ses forces le quitter et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Sous ses pieds le paysage défilait et il sentait la cime des arbres le frôler.

Sa main glissa lentement le long de la patte de l'oiseau avant qu'elle ne lâche complètement. Dans un dernier effort il tenta d'interpeller l'homme alors qu'il sentait son corps chuter dans le vide.

\- Attend, Papa !

* * *

\- Papa !

Sacha se releva précipitamment et se mit en position assise. Il reprit lentement ses esprits en observant Ondine et Pikachu allongés à côtés de lui toujours en train de dormir. Fermant les yeux, il souffla longuement, comprenant qu'il avait été lui aussi été affecté par l'attaque hypnose dès le début.

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit à côté de lui deux jeunes qui s'étaient reculés sous la surprise de son réveil. Il y a avait un garçon au cheveux marron et aux yeux vert et, caché derrière lui, une fille au cheveux rouge et aux yeux clairs. Au vu de leurs tenues, c'étaient des jeunes qui étaient sur la route des badges.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur ? Demanda le jeune garçon un peu méfiant.

\- On vous a trouvé en train de dormir sur le sol, on s'est inquiété pour vous. Ajouta la fille en se dégageant de son ami.

Le jeune maître passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux. Il lui fallait un mensonge, rapidement.

\- Oui, désolé ! Rit-il. Ce n'est rien, on a juste décidé de faire une sieste à l'improviste. Je vais attendre qu'ils se réveillent et on va repartir ne vous en faites pas.

Ils vit les deux enfants se jeter des regards silencieux, pas tout à fait satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoins d'aide ? Insista le garçon.

\- Non, ça ira bien. Merci !

Le deux jeunes dresseurs le saluèrent et avant qu'ils ne commencent à partir la fille s'avança une dernière fois vers lui.

\- Au faite, j'ai trouvé ça à côté de vous quand on est tombé sur vous.

Délicatement, elle lui tendit une lettre blanche. Sacha crut qu'elle était vierge, si ce n'est pour le tout petit tampon d'un éclair et d'un Raichu qui sourit. Le jeune maître sentit une vague d'émotion le submerger.

\- Merci beaucoup !

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir face au sourire que lui lançait le jeune maître et Sacha pu voir le coin de l'œil de son ami tiquer face à sa réaction.

Le jeune garçon fit un pas vers son amie et la saisit par le bras.

\- Aller vient, on a encore de la route à faire.

\- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Elle tenta de dégager son bras, mais sa prise restait ferme. L'enfant murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour Sacha et le duo finit par disparaître et reprendre sa route en direction de leur prochaine destination.

Le brun alla se placer aux côtés d'Ondine. Soulevant sa tête pour la poser confortablement sur ses jambes, collant son Pikachu contre lui. Il attendrait qu'ils se réveillent, rien ne servait de les brusquer. Une fois installé, Sacha sortit la lettre que lui avait donné la jeune fille. C'était sans nul doute une lettre de son père. Alors tout ça n'avait pas été qu'une illusion. Son père s'était bien tenu devant lui.

Il la tourna dans tout les sens, passant son pousse sur le petit logo qui était dans le coin supérieur de l'enveloppe. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension il déchiqueta la lettre afin de l'ouvrir et d'en tirer un papier.

Il resta un moment à observer, le regard ailleurs, le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il était sûr d'une chose, son père avait commit des actes qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère, ni lui n'apprennent. Il se cachait et continuait, certainement encore maintenant, à causer des ennuis à la Team Rocket. Et sûrement, rien de tout ça n'allait être expliqué sur ce petit bout de papier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir écrit sur cette lettre qui lui était destinée ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, il finit par ouvrir le papier. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose noté sur la feuille. C'était la même écriture que celle qu'il avait déjà lu sur les lettres qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de sa mère. Il y avait cette façon saccadée et penchée d'écrire les mots.

Néanmoins, malgré le peu qui y était écrit, Sacha ne pu empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le papier.

Ondine ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son visage. Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il ne pleuvait pas, mais que c'était Sacha, penché au dessus d'elle, qui laissait s'échapper des larmes. Rapidement, elle se releva et posa sa main sur son visage. Entre temps, les souvenirs de l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé lui revenaient en mémoire. Était-il possible que ça ait été son père ? Ou était-ce un sbire de la Team Rocket dont il s'était une fois de plus débarrassé ? Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, pour le moment elle devait comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort et secouaient ses épaules.

Elle continua dans le silence d'essuyer ses larmes, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, alors qu'elle continuait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste rassurant. Ses yeux azures furent attirés par le papier froissé qui était posé négligemment dans l'herbe, à côté de lui.

Elle sentait la respiration de Sacha ralentir contre son cou, preuve que ses sanglots se calmaient. Elle commença alors à se détacher de lui.

Partageant simplement un regard avec sa petite amie, il hocha docilement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait mieux. Sacha garda malgré tout sa main dans la sienne et une autre sur son Pokémon électrique encore endormit à ses côtés. Ces présences le rassuraient.

Pendant ce moment de silence, la curiosité finit par pousser la rousse à ramasser le papier et le lire.

Elle étouffa une exclamation quand elle lu la seule phrase que contenait la feuille blanche. Malgré le peu qui y était écrit, elle était convaincu de l'auteur de ce mot. Alors c'était bien son père qu'ils avaient croisé. Sacha avait finit par réussir. Il l'avait retrouvé.

\- Sacha… Souffla Ondine pour attirer son attention.

Le brun tourna son visage vers elle, tandis qu'elle lui montrait la lettre qu'elle avait ramassé. Elle sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la sienne.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Dire qu'elle avait une fois de plus succombé à une attaque hypnose ! Avaient-ils échangé des paroles ? Avait-il seulement eu le temps de lui parler ? Ou lui avait-il donné la lettre avant de disparaître.

Peut importe ce qui c'était passé, pour le moment, une seule chose l'inquiétait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Malgré ses yeux encore un peu rouge, Ondine pouvait y déceler cette étincelle qu'il avait perdu ces derniers jours. Il était redevenu le Sacha qu'elle connaissait, pétillant de vie. Il savait que son père était en vie, c'était suffisant pour répondre à pas mal de ses questions. C'était assez pour enlever les inquiétudes et les incertitudes de son cœur.

Le brun esquissa un sourire en coin et saisit la rousse par surprise pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. La dresseuse aquatique laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échapper quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du jeune maître. Bien vite, les deux amants oublièrent les épreuves qu'ils venaient de passer et profitèrent simplement du fait d'être ensemble.

Sous la surprise, la lettre avait glissé des mains d'Ondine, retournant lentement se poser sur l'herbe. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et se reflétait sur le blanc immaculé de la page, où seul quelques mots étaient jetés dans une écriture un peu brouillon et penchée.

 _Sacha, je suis fier de toi_

* * *

 _Il ne restera donc plus qu'un épilogue, qui arrivera incessamment sous peu, et puis ce sera la fin, La Fin !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	11. Epilogue

***monte devant son pupitre, tasse les fiches qu'elle a dans les mains et se racle la gorge***

 **Tout d'abord - hem, un peu de patience, vous allez finir par le lire cet épilogue - je fais une spéciale dédicace à JaaksG qui a commenté quasiment chaque chapitre ! - et je pourrais en citer d'autre qui ont mis des reviews- Loelia2007 qui m'aura aidé pour la relecture de certain ! Et vous tous qui avez mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette histoire, tout autant que moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire !**

 ***descend du pupitre et essuie son coin de l'œil***

* * *

Du bruit lui parvient de l'entrée. Le soleil se lève tout juste, mais il lui semble qu'il y a beaucoup d'agitation derrière sa porte. Se faisant violence, il repousse la couverture et s'approche du bord du lit. Il fait bien attention à enjamber la barrière comme il le peut et ses pieds nus se retrouvent en contact avec le carrelage froid.

Il se dirige vers sa porte et abaisse la poignée. À peine fait-il un pas dans le couloir, qu'il est agressé par la lumière. Ses yeux mettent un instant à s'habituer, avant qu'il ne reprenne son chemin vers les bruits qui lui parviennent. Il reconnait la voix d'une femme et d'un homme. Il prend bien garde à chacun de ses pas dans les escaliers, il ne voudrait surtout pas réitérer la chute qu'il a fait il y a de ça deux jours et qui lui a valut un beau pansement au genou.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale, il se rapproche de l'entrée, d'où proviennent les voix.

\- Tu as pensé à tout prendre ?

\- Oui, Délia ne t'en fais pas.

Il lève la tête, des ses deux ans et ses quelques centimètres, ces adultes lui semblent immenses.

Il ne comprend pas exactement les échanges qui ont lieu devant lui. La femme s'agite dans tous les sens, prenant un sac par-ci et une paire de lunette par là pour y donner à l'homme. Ce dernier a enfilé une veste, il met le sac sur son dos et les lunettes sur son nez.

Le contact froid avec le sol commence à lui donner des frissons et il ne peut pas empêcher un éternuement lui échapper.

Les deux adultes se retournent surpris par sa présence.

\- Sacha ! Mais que fais-tu debout ? Commence à le sermonner sa mère.

L'homme lui passe devant.

\- Enfin Délia, je t'avais dis qu'il finirait par se réveiller à cause de tout le bruit que tu fais ! Rit-il.

La brune croise les bras et fait la moue face à la réplique de l'homme. Sacha le regarde à s'en tordre le cou tellement il est immense. Le géant esquisse un sourire, amusé par le comportement du petit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. Commence-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'enfant se frotte les yeux, encore un peu ensommeillé.

\- Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'allais partir faire un long voyage ? Ajoute-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

Pour simple réponse ce dernier hoche docilement la tête.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que je pars, continue-t-il d'une voix grave, mais étonnamment douce.

L'enfant soutient son regard. La notion d'éloignement n'est pas claire dans son esprit, mais il comprend que quelque chose d'important va se passer. L'homme peut commencer à voir des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, mais le petit tente fièrement de les retenir. Il ne veut pas paraître lâche devant cet homme qui a toute son admiration.

\- On se reverra bientôt fiston. Il termine sa phrase en le serrant contre lui.

Sacha se sent apaisé, sa tête repose contre son torse où il entend les battements de son cœur, et sa chaleur naturelle commence à lui parvenir. L'homme dépose un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, soit sage avec Maman. Lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, il se dégage, se remet debout et s'approche de Délia.

\- Je t'appellerai dès que je serai arrivé à Jadielle.

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et continue vers la porte. Sacha s'approche de sa mère et se colle contre sa jambe pour se rassurer. La porte s'ouvre et le froid de l'extérieur pénètre violemment à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Soit prudent. Lui recommande une dernière fois Délia.

Il lui sourit avant d'abaisser ses yeux sur le petit garçon qui ne cesse de se coller à la jambe de sa mère et le regarde tristement.

\- Aller Sacha, sourit moi ! Lance-t-il à l'enfant.

Le cœur un peu plus enjoué, il répond à sa demande. L'enfant se détache un peu de sa mère pour lui faire un signe de la main.

\- Au revoir **Papa** ! Dit-il de sa voix frêle.

L'homme lui lance un sourire radieux.

\- **Sacha** , **je suis fier** **de toi**! Souffle-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

* * *

 _C'est agréable ce sentiment de mission accompli._

 _Avec cette fic, j'espère avoir apporter ma petite contribution sur le mystère du père de Sacha ! (psst, comme vous l'avez remarqué je ne lui ai toujours pas donné de nom, c'est pour que vous puissiez, vous aussi, vous l'imaginer comme vous voulez et que vous écriviez votre propre histoire sur lui ! Je viendrai lire ;) )_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
